


A Song of Wolves, Lions, Stags and Dragons

by FEFO3325



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Incest, Love, Sibling Incest, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEFO3325/pseuds/FEFO3325
Summary: Lord Eddard Stark, Lord de Winterfell y Guardián del Norte no entendía lo que estaba pasando, un día aparece en su castillo una Loba Huargo de la nada y al día siguiente sus hijos empezaron a actuar repentinamente de forma extraña: Robb ahora odiaba a Theon, Jon aparentemente se convirtió en el mejor espadachín del Norte, Sansa ya no quiere casarse con un principe, Arya da miedo, Bran perdió sus emociones y Rickon se volvió más salvaje de lo que ya era...Que estaba pasando!?
Relationships: Bran Stark/Meera Reed, Jaime Lannister/Cersei Lannister, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen (past), Jon Snow/Ygritte, Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully, Robb Stark/Talisa Maegyr
Comments: 30
Kudos: 51





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos a todos mis posibles lectores, les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo Fic (El primero en este Fandom) Soy un gran Fan del Game of Thrones, de las ocho temporadas (En especial de la 6ta, la 4ta y la 3ra), pero aún no he tenido la suerte de poder leer A Song of Ice and Fire (No he podido comprar los libros y no pienso leerlos en PDF) así que ésta historia estará basada en el Show (aunque pienso utilizar algunos de los personajes de los libros, por lo que voy a leer lo más que pueda sobre ellos y trataré mantener sus personalidades lo más intacta que pueda, pero serán en su mayoría OC), debo también aclarar que soy un fanático en igual medida de las casas Stark, Lannister y Targaryen así que pienso hacerle justicia a estás tres maravillosas casas sin echarle hate a ninguna, no odio a Sansa, o a Daenerys ni a Cersei así que por favor traten de limitar su odio por cualquiera de ellas en los comentarios.
> 
> Voy a tratar mantener lo mejor que pueda las personalidades del Show.
> 
> En cuanto al tiempo entre actualizaciones, sólo puedo decir que actualizaré cada que acabe un capítulo, ya sea que tarde un par de días o un par de meses, prefiero entregarles algo bien escrito y más o menos largo que capítulos hechos a medias y súper cortos así que por favor tengan me paciencia… Por si alguien de los que está acá también sigue mis historias de Bleach y de Code Geass (FF net), me disculpo por el retaso, mi vida a sido una locura desde esas últimas actualizaciones pero espero poder publicar sobre ellas pronto.  
> Por último, yo soy latino, así que estoy acostumbrado a la traducción latina, así que vas a leer “Jon Snow” en vez de Jon Nieve y “Winterfell” en vez de Invernalia así que prepárense (aunque puede que de vez en cuando use la traducción Española para variar un poco)
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, que disfruten.
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes, ni del mundo de Juego de Tronos, ese privilegio les pertenece a George R.R. Martin y a David Benioff y D.B. Weiss , así como HBO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos a todos mis posibles lectores, les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo Fic (El primero en este Fandom) Soy un gran Fan del Game of Thrones, de las ocho temporadas (En especial de la 6ta, la 4ta y la 3ra), pero aún no he tenido la suerte de poder leer A Song of Ice and Fire (No he podido comprar los libros y no pienso leerlos en PDF) así que ésta historia estará basada en el Show (aunque puede que utilice alguno de los personajes de los libros, si decido hacerlo, leeré lo más que pueda sobre ellos y trataré mantener sus personalidades, pero serán en su mayoría OC), debo también aclarar que soy un fanático en igual medida de las casas Stark, Lannister y Targaryen así que pienso hacerle justicia a estás tres maravillosas casas sin echarle hate a ninguna, no odio a Sansa, o a Daenerys ni a Cersei así que por favor traten de limitar su odio por cualquiera de ellas en los comentarios.
> 
> Voy a tratar mantener lo mejor que pueda las personalidades del Show.
> 
> En cuanto al tiempo entre actualizaciones, sólo puedo decir que actualizaré cada que acabe un capítulo, ya sea que tarde un par de días o un par de meses, prefiero entregarles algo bien escrito y más o menos largo que capítulos hechos a medias y súper cortos así que por favor tenganme paciencia… Por si alguien de los que está acá también sigue mis historias de Bleach y de Code Geass, me disculpo por el retaso, mi vida a sido una locura desde esas últimas actualizaciones pero espero poder publicar sobre ellas pronto.
> 
> Por último, yo soy latino, por lo que estoy acostumbrado a la traducción latina, así que vas a leer "Jon Snow" en vez de Jon Nieve y "Winterfell" en vez de Invernalia así que prepárense (aunque puede que de vez en cuando use la traducción Española para variar un poco)
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, que disfruten.
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes, ni del mundo de Juego de Tronos, ese privilegio les pertenece a George R.R. Martin y a David Benioff y D.B. Weiss , así como HBO.

**Ned I**

* * *

El último par de semanas habían sido realmente… desorientadoras para Eddard Stark, Lord de Winterfell y Guardián del Norte.

Todo había comenzado hace poco más de una luna atrás, cuando de la nada una loba huargo había aparecido en las puertas de su castillo.

La loba era grande, no, a decir verdad era enorme, mucho más grande que un lobo común, tan grande como un pony adulto, de un color gris ceniza y unos ojos amarillentos como la miel que brillaban con el reflejo de la luz del amanecer norteño.

Sería la subestimación del milenio decir que fue sorprendente ver a la loba caminar casualmente a las puertas de Winterfell a primera hora de la mañana en un día de verano, después de todo, éste tipo de lobos habían desaparecido de los Siete Reinos hace siglos, ahora sólo pudiendo ser encontrados en las tierras más allá del muro.

Para que uno de éstos haya llegado tan al sur, haber cruzado de alguna manera el muro, el Bosque de los Lobos y llegar a Winterfell, era completamente absurdo, imposible y sin embargo allí estaba ella.

Lo más increíble de todo era que la loba no estaba atacando a nadie; ni a las ovejas y el ganado, ni a los caballos ni a las personas, simplemente caminó en línea recta hasta la puerta del enorme castillo y entró como si ya hubiese vivido allí desde su nacimiento.

Por supuesto todos su sirvientes y guardias se llenaron de terror apenas contenido nada más verla, no por nada era bien sabido que la mordedura de un lobo huargo era capaz de aplastar huesos incluso a través de armadura y una jauría de éstos era capaz de tomar a un oso de nieve frente a frente.

Claramente, la decisión que había tomado había sido la más sensata, la que todo hombre en sus cabales haría, no se podía dejar una loba de ése tamaño suelta ni mucho menos tan cerca de su hogar, por lo que ordenó sacrificar al animal.

Reunió a varios de sus guardias, armados con arco y flecha, con la tarea de acabar con la bestia.

La siguieron con cuidado para así poder rodearla mientras ella simplemente caminaba por los patios del la fortaleza mirando y olfateando sus alrededores casualmente.

Sin embargo, antes de tener la oportunidad de acabar con ella, de la nada, aparecieron sus hijos corriendo en dirección a la loba.

Los cinco de ellos más Jon corrieron más allá de los guardias y fueron directo al animal que representaba el símbolo de su casa.

El corazón de Ned casi se detiene al ver que sus hijos se ponían en tal peligro.

Podía verlo tan claro como el día mismo… como la loba saltaba hacia ellos, las fauces abiertas apuntando por el cuello de su hijo mayor, derribándolo con su poderosa embestida y arrancando parte de su garganta para luego atacar a los demás uno por uno.

Robb su primogénito, de apenas diez y siete días del nombre, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul celeste iguales a los de su madre. Fuerte y noble, amado por la gente pequeña y señores del Norte en igual medida.

Su hija Sansa, una niña de diez y tres años, alta para su edad, de cabello largo y lacio color rojizo y ojos azules propios de una Tully de Riverrun, una dama adecuada y bien educada, perfecta para convertirse en la Señora de un castillo, la esposa ideal para un gran Lord o un príncipe.

Su hijo Bran, joven y aventurero, al igual que su hermano mayor de cabello castaño aunque sus ojos eran oscuros casi negros.

Arya, su pequeña niña, una feroz loba indomable, testaruda que siempre conseguía lo que quería, una copia casi perfecta de la hermana de Eddard, Lyanna Stark.

Rickon, su hijo menor, salvaje, de cabello castaño claro y desordenado, con 6 años de edad y toda una vida por delante.

Y por último, Jon, de cabello negro azabache, tez clara, ojos grises con una mirada pensativa en su rostro, el llamado bastardo de Winterfell.

…Todos ellos corrían a su muerte

_prométemelo Ned._

Lord Stark sólo pudo detener a su hijo menor de cargar hacia la loba en una locura suicida tomándolo en sus brazos para evitar que corriera, sin embargo, cuando ellos la alcanzaron, el baño de sangre que esperaba… no ocurrió.

No hubo un ataque proveniente de la loba gigante, ella simplemente agachó la cabeza y se dejó tocar por sus hijos como si fuera una simple mascota entrenada, un perro, en vez de un animal salvaje del extremo Norte.

El guardián del reino más grande de Westeros miró perplejo a la escena frente a él, su cerebro aún sin comprender lo que ocurría, Rickon aprovechó el momento de desconcierto de su padre y se escapó y corrió junto a sus hermanos para acariciar la bestia y al igual que con sus hermanos, está lo permitió sin oponerse.

Tras pasar unos momentos de silencio total en el patio central de Winterfell sus seis hijos voltearon a mirarlo con ojos llenos de determinación.

Jon fue el primero en hablar.

"El lobo huargo es el símbolo de su casa Lord Stark, ésta es una señal, ella tiene que quedarse, esta destinada a quedarse" Su intrépida declaración fue seguida por la de su hijo mayor.

"Es cierto, padre, permite que la loba se quede, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella" Luego fue Arya quién aportó sus dos dragones de oro a la conversación.

"No dañará a nadie, padre, lo prometemos" Y por increíble que pareciera sansa estuvo acuerdo con su hermana menor por primera vez en su corta vida.

"Tienen razón padre, permite que ella se quede" Bran asintió estoicamente ante la declaración de su hermana y para completar el frente unido de los herederos Stark, Rickon atacó con los famosos ojos de cachorro que no podía ser capaz de negar. Así que claramente tuvo que estar de acuerdo, no obstante, su aceptación no fue sin condiciones.

"La alimentarán ustedes, la cuidarán ustedes, si muere, la enterrarán ustedes y si por el contrario ella mata a alguien o algún animal dentro o en los alrededores de Winterfell y Winter Town, ustedes tomarán la responsabilidad sobre sus acciones" sentenció creándose una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de sus hijos…

Por supuesto Catelyn no estaba para nada contenta.

Su esposa intentó por todos los medios posibles desterrar a la loba, hacerla sacrificar apelando a lo peligrosa que podría ser para los muchachos y hasta enviarla de regreso al norte del muro, no importa lo que fuera simplemente que no estuviera cerca de sus niños, pero la decisión ya había sido tomada.

Lo que es más, esto podría ser una gran lección de responsabilidad para sus hijos, en especial para Robb y Jon, para enseñarles a gobernar y dirigir personas un día, Robb como el Lord de esta fortaleza y Jon como su principal abanderado, quizás fundando una rama de la casa Stark como lo eran los Karstark y los ya extintos Greystark.

Fue tras un par de semanas que se dieron cuenta que la loba, ahora llamada Frost, estaba embarazada, y claro sus hijos no parecían estar para nada sorprendidos por la revelación. tan pronto lo descubrieron reclamaron a los cachorros para ser criados por ellos.

"Los Lobos del Norte ahora serán protegidos por lobos gigantes…" Fue algo que el capitán de su guardia, Jory Cassel, había comentado unos días atrás.

Los Stark de Winterfell eran conocidos usualmente como lobos a lo largo de los siete reinos, el propio Eddard era conocido como "el Lobo Tranquilo" en los días de la rebelión de Robert, su hermano Brandon como "el Lobo Salvaje", Benjen como "el Cachorro de Lobo" y Lyanna como "la Loba del Norte".

Ned bajó la mirada hacia la gran loba a sus pies, Frost estaba echada frente a él en el bosque de los dioses, justo debajo del weirwood tree de Winterfell.

La loba parece haberse encariñado con él y lo seguía a todas partes, desde las almenas al gran comedor, inclusive seguía su caballo (para el terror de la pobre montura) cuando él salía a recorrer el bosque de los lobos alrededor del castillo. Ella también gruñía a cualquiera que pareciera remotamente amenazante para él o su familia, aún así ella no era un perro doméstico por lo que realmente no acataba órdenes, generalmente haciendo lo que quería.

Sin embargo, Frost, por increíble que fuera no era el único ni el más grande cambio que había llegado al norte, sus hijos ya no parecían ser ellos mismos:

Robb dejó de pasar tiempo con el muchacho Greyjoy a pesar de ser su mejor amigo y Ned creía que lo miraba con odio apenas contenido cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía y comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Jon, quien a su vez parecía más sombrío que antes, más melancólico, más adulto…

Eso sin mencionar la forma en que ambos de sus hijos más grandes se perdían mirando el horizonte con una profunda tristeza manchando sus rostros como si… como si anhelaran un amor imposible.

Ned podía relacionarse un poco con la situación de sus hijos a pesar de que no sabía realmente a quien añoraban ellos, pero las señales estaban ahí, él podía reconocerlo porque esa era la misma expresión que él tenía cuando recordaba a Lady Ashara luego de el torneo en Harrenhal y después cuando pensaba en Lya no mucho después de los acontecimientos de la Torre de la Alegría.

También estaba el aumento antinatural en sus habilidades para el combate, cada vez que entrenaban, la postura qué asumían era de total y absoluta confianza en sus propias habilidades, Jon más que Robb y no es para menos, ambos habían destrozado sin esfuerzo aparente a todos los oponentes que se habían enfrentado en el campo de entrenamiento, incluyendo pero no limitándose a: todos los guardias del castillo, Jory y por increíble que pareciera, el maestro de armas de Winterfell, Sir Rodrick.

Con los duelos entre ellos casi siempre concluyendo en la victoria de Jon, lo que invocaba, por supuesto, el absoluto desprecio de Cat.

Luego estaban los casos de Sansa, Arya y Bran…

Desde ese fatídico día, las personalidades de ellos tres parecían haber hecho un cambio incluso más radical que sus hermanos mayores:

Rara vez se les veía sonreír a ninguno de ellos, las chicas ya no peleaban entre ellas, usualmente portando una cara perfectamente en blanco enfrente de todas las personas incluyendo a ambos de sus padres, aunque al menos a ellas se les veía sonriendo de vez en cuando, principalmente junto a Robb y Jon.

Y Bran… él...

Él simplemente parecía haber perdido todas sus emociones, ya no reía de los chistes de sus hermanos, ya no jugaba con ellos o con ningún otro niño en el castillo y había dejado de escalar las paredes (para alivio de su madre).

Rickon por su parte se había vuelto más salvaje si eso es incluso posible, ya no obedecía las órdenes de su madre ni del propio Ned, ahora sólo parecía hacerle caso a Sansa y Jon, además que de la nada aparente había aprendido a como cazar conejos, quitarles la piel y cocinarlos en un fuego hecho por él mismo…

La primera vez que Ned lo había visto hacerlo casi le da un ataque al corazón, no podía imaginar lo que Cat pensaría si se enterara.

Este cambio de personalidad en todos ellos lo mantenía despierto por la noche, pensando que había ocurrido con ellos, por qué parecía como si hubiesen envejecido diez años en una sola noche? Nada de esto tenía sentido!

Otro evento raro que había comenzado a ocurrir desde la llegada de Frost, era la parvada de cuervos que aparecían de tanto en tanto en las paredes de Winterfell.

Y es que estos cuervos no eran de los criados en el castillo para el envío de mensajes, de eso estaba completamente seguro pues el Maestre Luwin había confirmado que ninguna de sus aves estaba fuera de la jaula, y sin embargo seguían apareciendo yéndose a las pocas horas.

"Qué es lo que trajiste a mi hogar?" Ned murmuró mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pelaje de Frost.

Él realmente no creía en supersticiones ni en profecías ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba empezando a creer que la llegada de esta loba podría marcar el inicio del cambio para su familia, el largo verano estaba llegando a su fin y el invierno se acerca.

"Mi Lord!" Ned fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de uno de sus hombres que lo llamaba con urgencia, esto lo preocupó, había ocurrido algo?

"Qué pasa!?" El no tuvo tiempo de interrogar más al guardia cuando un cuerno resonó fuertemente por toda el área, informando de la llegada de jinetes a Winterfell.

"En la entrada sur mi Lord" Eddard no se molestó en responder, sólo asintió al muchacho y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las puertas del castillo, Frost siguiéndolo de cerca.

Tardó un par de minutos en llegar y subir a las almenas para observar sobre el muro y tratar de discernir quiénes eran los que se acercaban a su castillo.

Lo que encontró marchado desde el sur por el Camino Real lo dejó completamente sin palabras, por milésima vez en esta luna se encontraba en completo shock.

Cientos de hombres y caballos marchaban a su hogar, llevando pancartas marcadas con los estandartes de todos sus vasallos y mucho, mucho más.

Podía ver el sol blanco en un campo negro de los Karstark, el oso negro en un campo verde de los Mormont, el guante de los Glover, las cadenas de los Umber, el Tritón de los Manderly, el lagarto-león de los Reed, el alce de los Hornwood, incluso podía ver banderas de casas menores como los Mazin pero no sólo habían pancartas de las casas del Norte… no, también se encontraban entre la multitud de estandartes, la trucha de los Tully, el halcón de los Arryn y la mayoría de las casas de las Riverlands y el Vale.

* * *

**Cat I**

* * *

Cuando Catelyn Stark fue informada de la llegada te los vasallos de su marido a las puertas de la capital del norte sin previo aviso, ella silenciosamente maldijo a su esposo por no prepararla.

Había llamado a sus estandartes?

No… eso no era posible, no estaban en guerra! O eso esperaba ella

La última vez qué tantos señores del Norte se reunieron en Winterfell fue en el comienzo de la patética rebelión Greyjoy y sin embargo Ned no le había informado de nada.

Ella creía que tenía una buena relación con el hombre que amaba, que no había secretos entre ellos, por supuesto con la excepción de la madre del bastardo a quién Ned protegía con todo su ser.

Catelyn había aprendido muy temprano en su matrimonio a no preguntar por el nombre de la puta qué había seducido al honorable Ned Stark y con la que había engendrado a esa deshonra, la única vez que ella se atrevió a confrontar a su marido por ello fue la primera y única vez que ella le tuvo miedo, sobre todo lo demás él siempre había sido honesto con ella...

Pero ahora levantó a sus estandartes, era posible que se avecinara una guerra?

Ella arregló su vestido lo mejor que pudo y corrió hasta las puertas, no había tiempo que perder, los Lores estaban a pocos minutos te entrar y tenía que estar allí para recibirlos como la dama del castillo.

Cuando llegó al patio principal, lo que encontró no fue la figura imponente de su marido, envuelto en sus mejores ropas y capa esperando pacientemente por sus abanderados… no, Ned no se podía ver por ningún lado, en cambio los cinco de sus hijos más el bastardo se alinearon frente a las puertas en la perfecta imagen de unidad y fuerza.

Bran, Arya y Rickon se habían establecido un paso detrás de sus hermanos, todos usando sus mejores atuendos y capas, aunque Catelyn odiaba que Arya hubiera elegido utilizar pantalones y lo que parece ser cuero endurecido y una chaqueta gambesón hecha a medida para encajar su pequeña figura, en vez de un vestido apropiado para una dama y era… era eso una espada en su cintura!?

Al frente se habían alineado los tres hijos mayores, con el bastardo ubicado en medio de los dos verdaderos Stark, Sansa a su derecha y Robb a su izquierda.

Ambos varones estaban vestidos con pantalones de cuero, gambesón, armadura de cuero endurecido y un gorjal de acero marcado con dos lobos huargo mirando hacia el centro de su pecho protegiendo sus cuellos, completando todo con una capa de piel de lobo hecha para asemejarse a la que Ned usualmente portaba.

Las mayores diferencias entre los ropajes de Robb y Jon era que el primero eligió utilizar hombreras y armadura de acero sobre sus brazos, mientras que el bastardo prefirió mantener una armadura ligera con sólo el gorjal como la única pieza de metal cubriéndolo, también éste último optó por llevar el cabello recogido en un pequeño moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras que Robb lo mantuvo suelto.

Sansa, por su parte, lucía un vestido grueso de color negro muy distinto a los estilos del sur que siempre favoreció, complementado con lo que parecía ser una armadura segmentada de metal ligero color negro cubriendo sus hombros, pechos y abdomen, adornado además con un aro de acero sostenido por una cadena que colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

Ellos tres enmarcaban por completo la definición absoluta de grandeza señorial, invocaba en la mente de Catelyn imágenes de su esposo, imágenes de nobleza, fuerza y honor, lo que un verdadero Señor del Norte debería ser.

Sin embargo, ella fue incapaz de sentir por completo el orgullo por sus hijos al ver que Sansa enganchaba su brazo con el del bastardo de Ned, odiaba admitirlo, pero le recordaba demasiado a su esposo y a ella misma en sus días de juventud, cuando estaban recién casados.

Siempre había odiado el hecho de que esa pequeña deshonra se viera más Stark que sus propios hijos verdaderos, sí, Robb se parecía y actuaba como su padre, pero nadie podía dudar que el bastardo era la viva imagen de Lord Eddard Stark y ahora ver a su hija, que en un principio ignoraba a su medio hermano a cada oportunidad y constantemente le recordaba su estatus, ahora ser tan cercana a él la hizo ver rojo del odio.

Qué había pasado con su niña desde la llegada de ese maldito lobo?

Ella había cambiado tanto que había dejado de actuar como una niña de su edad.

Ya no soñaba despierta sobre caballeros de brillante armadura y había dejado de hablar sobre casarse con un apuesto príncipe, incluso cortó su relación con la pequeña Jeyne Poole optando por pasar casi la totalidad de su tiempo con él niño Greyjoy o el bastardo.

Cuando Catelyn le reclamó por saltarse sus lecciones de costura y las horas de oración a los Siete con la Septa Mordane, para en cambio pasar tiempo con el hijo ilegitimo de Ned, Sansa le respondió con una furia fría "Vuelve a hablar así de mi hermano y haré que padre te envíe de regreso a Riverrun, él es un Stark, siempre será un Stark y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a menospreciarlo de esa manera" y ella simplemente se volteó y se fue sin permitir que Catelyn dijera una palabra para reprenderla.

Desde entonces parecía que ellos dos eran inseparables, usualmente se le veía a Sansa tomada del brazo de Jon, ya sea que estuvieran dando un paseo por las almenas o el Godswood o que fueran al Gran Comedor a romper el ayuno con el resto de sus hermanos, no importaba, siempre estaban juntos.

Ésto por supuesto había provocado que algunos rumores indeseables se esparcieran por el castillo, el principal de ellos era que la pequeña dama tenía algún tipo de relación ilícita con su medio hermano.

Ella silenció cada uno de estos rumores tan pronto se enteró de ellos, pero la duda estaba presente en su mente y peor aún en la mente de casi todos en la fortaleza.

Y ahora ella estaba allí, frente a todo el castillo y cada señor del Norte, el Vale y las Riverlands, mostrándose orgullosa sosteniendo al engendro como una dama lo haría con su esposo.

Estaba tan absorta en la imagen que presentaban sus hijos que no sintió la llegada de Ned hasta que él la tomó de la mano.

Su marido, por extraño que pareciera, no se encontraba vestido con sus mejores ropas, parecía como si la llegada de los Lores lo había tomado por sorpresa, vestía con sus atuendos casuales y había descartado su capa.

Frost trotó al lado de Ned casualmente dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los niños, y luego se sentó orgullosa al lado de los herederos Stark.

"Qué ocurre Ned? Por qué están aquí nuestros estandartes?" Cat cuestionó preocupada, apretando su agarre sobre su mano "Estamos yendo a la guerra!?"

Esa era su mayor preocupación en esos momentos.

Ya su familia había atravesado dos guerras recientemente y no quería que el caos que tal acontecimiento traía envenenara su hogar nuevamente, en especial ahora que Robb tenía la edad suficiente para acompañar a su padre al campo de batalla.

Su esposo no respondió por un tiempo, estaba embelesado viendo a sus hijos, viendo la imagen que ellos representaban.

"Yo no los llame…" fue todo lo que respondió, sus voz apenas un susurro que por poco no escucha.

Esa respuesta la tomo desprevenida, si él no había convocado a los abanderados, entonces quién había sido? el Maestre Luwin?...

No definitivamente no fue él, el Maestre estaba tan desconcertado como ellos ante la noticia de la llegada de los señores… Entonces quién?

La respuesta llegó a ella como un rayo.

Tuvieron que ser sus hijos, era la opción más lógica.

Ellos parecían ser los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos por este suceso. Por eso todos se veían tan bien arreglados! Incluso su hijo mayor y el bastardo estaban portando armadura y espadas como preparándose para la batalla, es más, hasta su hija menor portaba una espada en su cintura, aunque mucho más delgada que las de sus hermanos.

Catelyn estuvo apunto de exigirle a sus hijos que explicaran qué demonios estaba pasando, por qué en el nombre de la madre estaban haciendo esto, pero antes de que ella pronunciará una sola palabra, las puertas se abrieron y por ellas comenzaron a entrar la caravana de hombres del Norte, las Tierras los Ríos y el Valle de Arryn.

El primero de los señores en desmontar y acercarse fue el Gran Jon Umber, quién caminó directo hasta Robb y para sorpresa de todo Winterfell, se arrodilló.

"Majestad, la casa Umber jura su fidelidad nuevamente hacia usted y su familia, desde este día hasta el final de los días" Retumbó la voz de Lord Umber, fuerte y gruesa, por todo el patio del castillo "El Rey en el Norte!"

Catelyn no entendía que ocurría, Rey en el Norte!?

No ha habido un regente del norte no ligado al trono de hierro por casi 300 años desde que Torrhen Stark se arrodilló ante los dragones durante la conquista de Aegon.

La dama de Winterfell volteó a mirar a su marido en busca de respuestas, pero él tampoco parecía entender nada, a juzgar por la mirada de desconcierto en su rostro.

"En pie, Lord Umber" Pronunció Robb con una voz fuerte y clara, sin un atisbo de duda, con una disposición y confianza qué ciertamente daba la impresión de realeza. "La casa Stark acepta su juramento de lealtad, mi Lord".

Tras unos momentos de silencio y tensión tanto el Greatjon como Robb estallaron en estruendosas risas a la vez el Señor de The Last Hearth tomó al hombre al que había proclamado como su Rey en un fuerte abrazo.

Tras dejar libre a su hijo, el enorme lord se giró y enfrentó al bastardo de Ned y a Sansa. "Es un placer verla a salvo y junto a su familia acá en el Norte, mi Lady, le juro que no permitiremos que los malditos leones vuelvan a poner un dedo sobre usted y su hermana…" Jon Umber dudó unos segundos antes de continuar.

"Y lamento lo que el estúpido de mi hijo hizo en contra de la casa Stark" El enorme hombre mostraba en su rostro una mezcla de absoluta pena y arrepiento acompañado con una pizca de rabia por lo que decía eran las acciones de su heredero.

Qué… qué quiso decir el Gran Jon con eso?

Por leones se refería a los Lannister?

Por qué alguna vez la familia la reina intentaría lastimar alguna de sus hijas?

No tenía ningún sentido!

Sansa no mostró ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro perfectamente en blanco y respondió calmadamente. "Agradezco sus palabras, mi lord, y le prometo que nunca caeremos ante ningún gobernante del sur nuevamente, en cuanto a las acciones del Smalljon… Estoy segura de que mis hermanos, el Rey Robb y el Rey Jon tomarán las decisiones más adecuadas para impartir justicia o misericordia para quienes lo merecen" Lord Umber parecía estar satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Por los dioses antiguos y los nuevos, alguien podría explicarle qué era lo que estaba pasando frente de sus ojos!

De qué estaban hablando Sansa y los chicos?

Por qué el Gran Jon y Sansa hablaban de Robb y en especial del bastardo como si fueran reyes…

Sí, Robb iba a heredar Winterfell y el título de Guardián del Norte, pero él jamás sería un Rey, en especial con el mejor amigo de Ned ocupando en Trono de Hierro, y ni hablar del bastardo, que para empezar ni tierras para heredar tenía…

Además, qué era lo que había hecho el heredero del Último Hogar para requerir un juicio impartido por lo que ellos nombraron como sus regentes, debió haber sido algo horrible para que su propio padre pidiera perdón públicamente por ello.

Era ésto algún tipo de broma muy elaborada diseñada por sus hijos y los principales señores del Norte? porque no era para nada gracioso!

El próximo en hablar fue el bastardo.

"Estoy seguro que tuvo un viaje agotador mi Lord, sus habitaciones han sido preparadas, uno de nuestros sirvientes lo guiarán hacia ella" dijo señalado hacia una de las sirvientas del castillo "Así mismo, un festín a sido preparado para celebrar la ocasión al caer la noche, además mis hermanos y yo convocaremos una reunión con todos los señores reunidos en Winterfell después de romper el ayuno el día de mañana en el Gran salón"

Lord Umber asintió solemnemente a las palabras del engendro de la puta sureña que su pequeña Sansa había nombrado Rey y siguió a la sirvienta en dirección a la Gran Fortaleza donde aparentemente sus habitaciones habían sido preparadas.

Una de las principales preocupaciones de Catelyn al enterarse de la llegada de los abanderados había sido qué al ser una sorpresa no habían podido alistar el castillo para recibir a todos los vasallos de su marido, no obstante, parece que de alguna manera… no sólo los sirvientes habían preparado las habitaciones para alojar a los señores del norte, las tierras de los ríos y del valle de Arryn sino que también habían preparado un festín sin que la dama y el lord de Invernalia se enteraran de ello.

La hija de Hoster Tully deseaba con toda su alma detener esta farsa y expulsar al engendro de cabello negro de su hogar! quería sacar a la fuerza las preguntas que la estaban quemando por dentro de la boca de sus hijos y luego castigarlos a todos hasta que terminara el invierno, pero no lo hizo porque ella era una perfecta dama, criada en las cortes del sur, ella no iba avergonzar a su esposo, al Lord de Winterfell y Guardián del Norte, enfrente de sus hombres, y en especial no quería desacreditar a su hijo mayor frente a sus futuros vasallos, por lo que se mordió la lengua y esperó a que todo esto terminara.

Los próximos en acercarse a jurar lealtad a su hijo fueron los Mormont de la Isla del Oso, Lady Maege y sus hijas Dacey, Alysane, Lyra y Lyanna.

La Gran Osa y sus tres hijas mayores se arrodillaron frente a Robb y juraron lealtad eterna de Bear Island hacia la casa Stark.

La pequeña Lyanna, por su parte, hizo lo mismo frente a Jon Snow, declarando qué la casa Mormont sólo reconoce un Rey, el Rey en el Norte cuyo nombre es Stark y que ella lo reconoce a él como su Rey desde éste día hasta el final de sus días.

La casa Manderly fue la siguiente, aunque su señor, Lord Wyman Manderly fue directo ante Jon y lo declaró como su rey inclinándose ante el "Lobo Blanco" aunque también reconoció al hijo mayor de Ned Stark como un rey y lo nombró como el "Joven Lobo".

Uno por uno todos los señores del Norte hincaron la rodilla frente a ambos lobos, ya fuera hijo legítimo o no.

La gran mayoría de los lores gobernantes del Norte fueron primero ante Robb con las excepciones de Lord Mazin y por increíble que pareciera, Lord Howland Reed, que junto con gran parte si no todos los herederos se inclinaron ante Jon Snow.

Cuando fue el turno del hermano de Catelyn, Edmure Tully y los señores de las tierras de los ríos, estos juraron exclusivamente lealtad ante Robb Stark.

En cambio, los Arryn fueron representados por… Sweet Robin? En serio? Dónde estaban Jon y Lysa!? No obstante, todos los lores del Valle se arrodillaron ante el bastardo.

" **El Rey en el Norte!"**

Todos cantaron desde lo alto de sus pulmones mientras elevaban sus espadas al aire en señal de respeto.

Los únicos señores faltantes de entre estos tres reinos eran los Bolton del Dreadfort, Lady Dustin de Barrowton, Lord Whitehill, Lord Ryswell de los Rills y el Late Lord Frey del cruce.

Terminadas las bienvenidas y con todos los señores siendo dirigidos a sus respectivas habitaciones, Cat cansada de no entender nada, se apresuró a atrapar a alguno de sus hijos para que le respondieran qué demonios estaban haciendo y por qué habían convocado una leva.

Ned la siguió de cerca, también intrigado por lo que estaba pasando.

Sus tres hijos menores se escabulleron en medio de todo el movimiento que estaba ocurriendo en el patio.

Jon y Sansa salieron del patio tomados de la mano en dirección a las almenas, ella realmente no tenía paciencia para siquiera mirar al bastardo sin intentar estrangularlo con sus propias manos así que los dejó ir y en cambio se decidió por perseguir a Robb.

Lo atrapó entrando a la Gran Fortaleza y con una mirada de muerte intentó convencerlo de que les explicará qué era lo que pasaba por sus mentes, pero él sólo mantuvo su _mirada de rey_ y respondió con un tono de mando similar al que Ned utilizaba cuando cumplía con su papel de gran lord.

"Entenderán todo en la reunión de mañana" tras decir eso dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Cat no podía entender qué era lo que veía, su hijo… su primer hijo, actuando tan frío con ella, aceptando a su medio hermano bastardo como un igual, insultándola aún más de lo que su marido había hecho al traer a ese engendro a casa en primer lugar porque al menos ella pensaba que Eddard no le iba a entregar el asiento de su familia, pero ahora su hijo aceptaba que su hermana y los lores del Norte y el valle lo nombraran Rey.

En cuanto a esto, la única respuesta que se le ocurría a la esposa de Ned Stark era que sus hijos y los grandes Lores de estos tres reinos planeaban una rebelión similar a la que derrocó a la dinastía Targaryen con la unión de los Tully, Stark y Arryn en un solo ejército.

* * *

**Ned II**

* * *

Ned entró al Gran Salón de Winterfell tomado del brazo de su esposa, llegaban ligeramente tarde al festín el cual empezaba al anochecer, pero con la repentina llegada de los lores, ninguno había tenido tiempo de tomar un baño y arreglarse para la ocasión, así que cuando estuvieron listos y llegaron al festín, éste ya estaba en su pleno apogeo.

Apenas entró se dio cuenta que, para horror de su esposa, todos sus hijos incluyendo a Jon habían ocupado la mesa alta, con los dos mayores sentados en el centro.

Asimismo tanto el Gran Jon Umber como la pequeña Lyanna Mormont obtuvieron un puesto de honor junto con los declarados Reyes del Norte.

Podía sentir el enojo de su esposa por el simple hecho de ver a Jon en un puesto de tanto poder, sabiendo que si por ella fuera, Jon ni siquiera asistiría los festines.

Ned por el contrario no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso, el saber que sus hijos estaban siguiendo de corazón sus enseñanzas al darle un lugar en la mesa alta a uno de sus Señores, con esta simple acción ellos daban a entender que estaban agradecidos por la lealtad de sus vasallos y que valoraban sus opiniones.

Eddard podía decir con orgullo que el norte se sustentaba por valores y morales muy distintos a las del resto de los Siete Reinos, en el sur este tipo de cortesías no se le entregaban a sus vasallos, no… en las cortes de King's Landing predominaban los engaños, las mentiras, los planes, mas no el norte, en el norte todo se basaba en el honor y lealtad recíproca y sus hijos eran el perfecto ejemplo de esto.

Al ver que la mesa alta estaba ocupada, Ned decidió dirigirse a dónde se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, Howland Reed, con quién no se había visto desde hace años, quizás desde la rebelión Greyjoy.

Cat por su parte fue con su hermano, Lord Edmure, para ponerse al día y quizás preguntar por la salud de su padre, que ha ido deteriorándose a lo largo de los años.

El Señor del Invernalia vagamente reconoció que el bardo cantaba _the Bear and the Maiden fair_ para animar el ambiente, ésta era una canción muy popular a lo largo de los siete reinos y francamente era de agrado para su oído, pero en su mayoría lo ignoró mientras se acercaba al lugar donde su amigo comía y bebía animadamente, charlando con Lord Forrester.

Tan pronto Howland lo vio, abandonó la conversación en la que se encontraba y se levantó de su asiento extendiendo los brazos para recibirlo en un fuerte abrazo con una brillante sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

Tras los saludos, ambos amigos comenzaron a ponerse al día aprovechando que por fin se reencontraban, realmente debería mantenerse más en contacto, pero los deberes cómo lores del Norte los mantenían demasiado ocupados para verse más a menudo, en especial cuando Greywater Watch, la fortaleza de los Reed, se encontraba en el cuello, los territorios más al sur de todo el norte por lo que las visitas eran rara vez posibles.

El Guardián del Norte estaba gratamente sorprendido al enterarse de que los dos hijos de Howland, Meera y Jojen Reed habían acompañado a su padre en su viaje a Winterfell, aunque ambos habían optado por saltarse la fiesta, supuestamente porque su hijo varón se encontraba exhausto por el viaje, decidiendo tomar la cena en sus habitaciones y su hermana quedándose con él para cuidarlo, aunque en realidad, Howland creía que la razón de su ausencia era porque su hija Meera estaba evitando encontrarse con Bran.

Ned realmente no entendía porque ella estaría evitando a su hijo, ya que ellos no se conocían, pero decidió qué sería mejor no indagar demasiado, ya se enteraría después.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sería beneficioso para ambas casas un matrimonio entre la pequeña Meera y su hijo Brandon, ésto uniría sus casas y así Ned podría pagar la deuda de vida que tenía con su amigo al haber sido salvado por él de Sir Arthur Dayne ese fatídico día en la torre de la alegría.

Mientras más lo pensaba, a Ned más le gustaba la idea, sí, ella era un poco mayor que su pequeño caballero, pero harían una linda pareja y con el tiempo llegarían a enamorarse justo como lo hicieron él y Cat.

Eddard hizo una nota mental para proponerle éste arreglo a su amigo antes de que él y los demás lores partan regreso sus castillos.

Antes que nada, sin embargo decidió preguntar. "Howland tienes alguna idea de qué se trata todo ésto" cuestionó lo más casualmente posible.

El Lord de Greywater Watch le devolvió la mirada con una pizca de curiosidad mostrándose en su rostro.

"Por qué los señores del Norte, el Valle y la Tierras de los Ríos se han reunido en Winterfell" Aclaró "Por qué ustedes han nombrado a mis hijos como Reyes del Norte? Por qué ellos han llamado a una leva? Ellos piensan ir en contra de la corona? Van a iniciar una rebelión?" disparó las preguntas una tras otra casi sin respirar… tal comportamiento no era común para él, usualmente se mantenía tranquilo y sereno pero sólo pensar que sus hijos estaban tratando de iniciar una guerra, lo estaba llevando la locura.

Howland simplemente lo miró sin regalar nada en su mirada y tras unos segundos dijo en voz baja como para sí mismo "así que no lo recuerdas, eh?"

A duras penas pudo entender lo que dijo, pero esa frase lo desconcertó, recordar qué?

"No te preocupes Ned, estoy seguro de que entenderás todo mañana en la reunión, el Rey Robb y el Rey Aegon lo aclararán todo" comentó Howland casualmente.

Ned por su parte se atragantó con su bebida al escuchar ese nombre.

_Prométemelo Ned_

Cómo podría ser su amigo tan descuidado!?

Él también le había prometido a Lya que no diría nada!

Él sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era mencionar ese nombre, él sabía perfectamente que pasaría si la persona equivocada los escucharan hablar.

Serían acusados de traición! los Siete Reinos se verían envueltos en otra guerra, esta vez entre el norte y el Trono de Hierro! No que ya no fuera una posibilidad aparentemente, pero igual!

El Crannogman parecía divertido con su reacción "Todo va a estar bien Ned, ya lo verás"

Lord Stark miró perplejo a su amigo, él estaba dando a entender que… no, eso ciertamente no era posible.

"Now, there once was a time when the northerners sang"

Ned vagamente escuchó cómo el bardo tras finalizar de cantar _Jenny of Oldstones_ dio paso para que la próxima canción estuviera en la voz de una mujer, algo que no era muy común pero ciertamente no tan extraño como para que él le prestara la atención que probablemente se merecía, su mente aún dando vueltas en las posibles implicaciones de lo que Howland había dicho.

"Of a king they had crowned: more a boy than a man, more a pup than a wolf, with the cold of the realm in his eyes"

Quizás la razón de la leva que sus hijos llamaron era; que de algún modo la información de nacimiento de Jon se había hecho pública… pero los únicos que sabían sobre la verdadera paternidad de Jon eran él mismo, Howland Reed y la criada de Lyanna, Wylla…

Aún así, ninguno de ellos traicionaría la promesa que le hicieron a su hermana en su lecho de muerte y Ned ciertamente no había sido.

"He'd broken a vow to the lords of the twins: wed a stranger, a beauty, but a promise there'd been so the Lord Frey demanded a bridegroom as compromise"

De repente todo el ruido que había en el Gran Salón se detuvo, dejando un silencio ensordecedor, únicamente acompañado por la melodía y las letras de la canción que nunca antes se había escuchado en el norte.

"And the timbers groaned, River wind softly moaned -Oh the King in the North doesn't know how a Red Wedding goes-"

Ned ahora enfocó toda su atención en la cantante de la misma manera que el resto de los presentes habían dejado de lado sus conversaciones para escucharla.

Su voz femenina y la música de cuerdas eran cautivadores, pero la melodía y la letra evocaban una sensación de tristeza y de luto similar a como lo hacía _Jenny of Oldstones_ , pero esto se sentía mucho más personal de alguna manera.

"Well, the feasting was plenty and the singing in tune and the Stark wolves, they howled 'neath their northern moon, so loud were their cries that the closing of doors was drown out"

Podía ver cómo casi todos los presentes por alguna razón se veían llenos de una mezcla de terror, tristeza e ira, toda la atmósfera del Gran Comedor pasó rápidamente de festivo a sombrío.

Ned dirigió una mirada a su esposa solo para encontrar que ella estaba tan desconcertada como él mismo estaba, aunque ella intentaba no demostrarlo.

Edmure, en cambio, estaba apretando sus puños tanto que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la falta de sangre… parecía que estaba apunto de llorar o de golpear algo.

"Lady Catelyn alone had the river's sharp ear, heard dancing reels turn to the Rains of Castamere, in her skin and bones growled a creature of doubt"

Eh!? Si su esposa estaba en la canción, entonces el rey del Norte del que hablaba era uno de sus hijos?

Originalmente Ned había pensado que ella estaba cantando sobre alguno de los Reyes de Invierno de la antigüedad… pero ahora…

"And the timbers groaned, River wind softly moaned -Oh the King in the North soon will know how a Red Wedding goes-"

Una Boda Roja? Era la segunda vez que era nombrada, debía ser algo importante entonces, en especial porque los Lores se estremecían visiblemente cuando escuchaban ese nombre.

"There were arrows and daggers, and the touch of them burned; from players to slayers in an instant were turned and the foreigner Queen was the first to fall under the knife"

Flechas!? Dagas!? Qué historia estaba contando está mujer!?

Podía ver a Robb en la Mesa Alta tratando de contener las lágrimas y fallar miserablemente mientras Jon y Lord Umber trataban de consolarlo, ambos al borde del llanto también.

"With two arrows in him the King crawled to her side, while his mother, she pleaded for the Lord to subside but he'd taken their word and to brake it meant no right to life"

Jon dijo algo al oído de su hermano, quizás ofreciendo detener la música, pero él lo negó, con lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas, enderezó su espalda, fortaleció su resolución y continúo escuchando la endemoniada canción.

"And the timbers groaned River wind softly moaned -Oh the King in the North now he knows how a Red Wedding goes-"

Desde la llegada de Frost, Arya había dejado de mostrar emociones con sus expresiones, usualmente portando un rostro en blanco perpetuo, pero ahora podía ver la ira retorciendo su mirada mientras su mano izquierda se posaba suavemente sobre la elegante daga en su cintura.

A estas alturas, la mujer se dio cuenta del error que cometió al optar por esa canción, pero para su crédito, no se detuvo.

"Lord Bolton approach; with a thrust to Robb's heart he gave him the Lannister Lion's regards and the King's mother wept, for his last words had called her to him"

Roose traicionando a su hijo, apuñalando su corazón…

La muerte de Robb, era ésto una premonición?

Esa mujer era una bruja que profetizaba la muerte de su primogénito?

"There was nothing she felt cutting Lady Frey's throat and she felt nothing more when they slash her own

The North will remember she thought and they'll have all your skins"

Los Frey y los Bolton traicionarían a los Stark, era eso? ellos eran los únicos de las casas principales que no habían respondido a la leva que sus hijos habían convocado.

"And the timbers groaned now the wolves lie below -Oh the King in the North, if he'd know how a Red Wedding goes-

And the timbers groaned but the North waits; they know, that one day the boold they are owed will run 'neath their soles… run 'neath their soles…"

El silencio en la sala una vez más fue ensordecedor… sus abanderados se encontraban en shock, la letra de esta canción, lo que relataba era horrendo, que en el norte y las tierras de los ríos se rompiera de forma tan horrorosa el derecho de invitado, que una traición de dos señores conlleve al asesinato en masa dentro de una boda… La boda roja…

El primero en salir de su estupor fue Lord Manderly quien dirigió su mirada a Jon esperando una orden, pero él permaneció en blanco, su expresión no delataba sus sentimientos, él solo le hizo señas para que se calmara.

Tras unos minutos de tensión finalmente Robb habló.

"Tu nombre" No sonó como una pregunta, era una orden, su voz fuerte, compuesta y calmada a pesar de aún tener rastros de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

"Paola Bennet, Majestad" Respondió la cantante mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión

"La letra de esa canción… De dónde la sacaste?" Robb se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna emoción, estaban hechos de acero. La pobre chicha dudó unos segundos para responder, se veía visiblemente nerviosa pero a pesar de que su cabeza estaba en juego, trago el nudo en su garganta y respondió.

"La soñé, mi rey… yo-" Su voz apenas audible pero con el silencio mortal que había envuelto el Gran Comedor de Winterfell ella pudo ser escuchada por todos los presentes.

"… Lo soñaste." Repitió Robb, ella sólo pudo asentir patéticamente esperando por el veredicto de su gobernante. "Cómo la llamaste?"

"Timbers and Wind, mi Rey" murmuró

"Ya veo… lo entiendo, está bien" Robb comenzó, inclinándose hacia el espaldar de su asiento "Esto es lo que va a ocurrir" Todos en la sala contuvieron el aliento, esperando la sentencia que su recién coronado Rey dictaría sobre la pobre chica.

"Vas a viajar por todo el Norte, el Valle de Arryn y las Tierras de los Ríos y enseñarás esa canción a todos los bardos que puedas" Apenas él dijo eso y todo el gran comedor estalló en gritos de furia, el Rey en el Norte esperó pacientemente a que sus vasallos se detuvieran y continuó "Haz que -Timbers and Wind- sea escuchada por todos los Reinos de Invierno, se te entregará el dinero necesario para tus viajes y se enviará a uno de nuestros mejores guardias como tu escudo jurado para tu protección"

Una vez más fue interrumpido, está vez por Harrold Kastark "Majestad, no estás pensando seriamente-" Robb detuvo sus quejas antes de que se extendiera demasiado. Su hijo mayor se levantó de su asiento y con gran fuerza de voz retumbó.

"Ésta canción es un recordatorio! Un recordatorio de mis errores, para que cada vez que la escuche, recuerde las consecuencias que pueden traer mis propias decisiones, sin importar que éstas sean las moralmente correctas y pueda aprender de ellas para ser un mejor gobernante pero también, un recordatorio para el Norte y los Siete Reinos, para que nunca se olvide el valor del honor, de la lealtad y de los derechos de invitados… Porque el Norte recuerda y aquellos que nos hirieron y traicionaron jamás quedarán impunes!"

Al finalizar el discurso del Rey, el salón estalló con los gritos de los Lores elevando sus voces en acuerdo mientras estrellaban sus tazas de cerveza en las mesas, en poco tiempo empezaron los cánticos de:

"El Rey en el Norte!"

"El Rey en el Norte!"

"El Rey en el Norte!"

"El Rey en el Norte!"

La multitud fue silenciada cuando Jon levantó la mano, parándose de su silla al lado de su hermano. "Señorita Bennet, espero que podamos escuchar más de su música en el futuro, pero en estos momentos mis hermanos y yo nos encontramos exhaustos, ha sido un día largo como podrán imaginar así que hemos decidido retirarnos temprano" Jon desplazó su mirada penetrante por todos los rincones del salón y al final dedicó una pequeña sonrisa "Pero por todos los medios, continúen disfrutado del festín sin nosotros." Esto le ganó otra ronda de aplausos y más cánticos de Rey en el Norte.

Sansa fue la siguiente en levantarse y dirigirse a los Señores su voz un poco más alegre que su ahora usual estoicismo "Mis Señores, en el nombre de mis hermanos los Reyes del Norte y mío como la Dama de Winterfell, les agradezco por su respuesta a nuestro llamado y su compañía el día de hoy. Mañana después de partir el ayuno será la reunión donde discutiremos los acontecimientos que nos trajo hasta este momento y lo que haremos a partir de ahora, que tengan una excelente fiesta" Culminó levantando su copa y brindando

"Por Robb Stark, El Rey en el Norte y el Trident!" Ella fue seguida por cada uno de los estandartes y sus herederos

El próximo en brindar fue el propio Robb " Por Jon Snow, El Rey en el Norte y el Vale"

Siguió Jon "Por Arya Stark, la Heroína de Winterfell, ganadora de la Batalla por el Amanecer" Ante las palabras del "Lobo Blanco" inicialmente brindaron con mayor entusiasmo los señores que se arrodillaron ante él, para luego ser seguido por el resto de los vasallos un poco menos animadamente, de qué estaba hablando Jon?

Luego de cada brindis bebía una trago de la cerveza que llevaba en la mano, siendo la última la hecha en honor a Sansa como la "Dama de Invernalia", puede que no entendiera realmente que estaba pasando estas últimas horas (aunque para ser sincero, no ha entendido que ha pasado en el transcurso de la última luna más o menos) pero estaba feliz de lo mucho que todos estos Lores y Damas adoraban a sus hijos… se preocuparía por la posible guerra que planeaban los chicos en la reunión de mañana, sólo por ahora lo dejaría pasar y disfrutaría del momento, ya habrá tiempo de hacerlos entrar en razón.

Poco después los chicos se despidieron para el resto de la noche, saliendo del salón todos juntos, Sansa colgando del brazo de Jon como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente, seguidos por Frost que también había decidido que era hora de descansar.

Al cerrarse las puertas tras los jóvenes Stark, la fiesta se reanudó en su máximo esplendor, con una nueva ronda de cerveza y vino siendo repartida por la sirvienta con el bardo cantando _the Dornishman Wife_ para regresar el ánimo al ambiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, chicos, eso es todo por el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, recuerden dejar sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios.
> 
> Para los Fan de las casas Lannister y Targaryen, no se preocupen, pronto escribiré sobre sus POV, aunque él próximo capítulo seguirá enfocado en los Stark 😅
> 
> Nota: La canción "Timbers and Wind" es una canción real, compuesta por Paola Bennet, puede. Encontrarla en Youtube
> 
> Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos mis queridos lectores, está vez no tengo mucho que decir a parte de mis más profundos agradecimientos por el apoyo que está recibiendo este Fic en tan sólo su primer Capítulo, tanto en AO3 como en FF net, en serio sus comentarios y entusiasmo por esta historia es lo que alimenta mi alma!
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguno de estos personajes ni del mundo de Juego de Tronos, ese privilegio les pertenece a George R.R. Martin, y a David Benioff y D.B Weiss, así como HBO

**Ned III**

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark comió calladamente la avena y el pan con tocino que tenía en frente.

Podía sentir claramente lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

En tan sólo unos momentos el concilio que sus hijos habían convocado daría inicio y por fin serían respondidas las dudas y preguntas que lo estaban consumiendo por dentro.

Se encontraba ansioso por descubrir qué era lo que planeaban sus hijos, en especial ahora que aparentemente tenían el control total de tres de los siete reinos de Westeros.

Para ser sincero, Ned temía que el Maestro de los Susurros de Robert, Lord Varys, escuchara cantos de los acontecimientos recientes y la ira de su amigo se desate antes de que estuvieran preparados.

Ciertamente no esperaba ir a la guerra contra su mejor amigo, ese sería el último de sus deseos, pero como van las cosas, eso podría ser inevitable.

Aún así Ned estaba tomando el desconcierto y la tensión de la situación mucho mejor que su esposa.

Catelyn había estado estresada y llena de preocupaciones desde que sus hijos habían tenido tan radical cambio de personalidad.

El ver que sus pequeños bebés ya no parecían ser ellos mismos estaba tomando un gran peso en su mente, eso, sumado a los deberes diarios que cumplía por ser la Dama de Winterfell, la estaban llevando al borde de un colapso, y ahora con la perspectiva de una guerra en el horizonte, una que podría dividir el continente a la mitad, era demasiado…

La noche anterior, después del festín, cuando ellos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones Cat había estallado en llanto ya no pudiendo soportarlo más, la letra de esa canción todavía dando vueltas en sus cabezas…

El puro pensamiento de la posible muerte de Robb fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ella no había reaccionado en el momento sólo por pura fuerza de voluntad, fue su crianza como una dama del sur que le permitió mantener una máscara perfecta de tranquilidad durante el resto de la noche frente a sus invitados, pero al estar sola en sus habitaciones con él, todos sus sentimientos embotellados estallaron.

Catelyn era un desastre de lágrimas, llena de confusión y dolor, con solo Ned como la única constante en su vida, él único que no había cambiado, aquél que le daba certeza que no se estaba volviendo loca…

Y si Ned era sincero consigo mismo, la presencia de su amada Cat era para él un pilar sobre el que apoyarse en estos tiempos de locura.

"Ned… Yo-por qué está pasando esto?… Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad" Ella murmuraba contra su camisa de lana, él podía entenderla, todo sería mucho más fácil si nada hubiera cambiado, si sus pequeños siguieran siendo esos niños alegres que siempre fueron, que aún deberían ser, tan sólo si la paz y la felicidad nunca abandonara a sus tierras, a su gente y a su familia.

Ned no era tan ingenuo sin embargo, lastimosamente, la realidad nunca fue tan perfecta, nunca lo había sido y jamás lo sería.

Después de horas de desahogarse en su hombro, de dejar salir todas sus preocupaciones, su maravillosa esposa logró calmarse lo suficiente como para recuperar un semblante más tranquilo, cayendo dormida poco después.

Cuando por fin entraron al Gran comedor, luego de la salida del sol al día siguiente, ella había puesto nuevamente esa máscara sin emociones con la que tanta práctica tenía y así para presentarse frente a sus hijos y todos los lores reunidos en el castillo.

Cada pulgada de las paredes del salón principal de Winterfell se encontraba cubierta de estandartes, una por cada casa juramentada al ahora reinado de los Stark:

En el centro del muro, tras la mesa alta, se exhibía con orgullo al Lobo Huargo color gris en un campo blanco, acompañado por la Trucha plateada en un campo azul y naranja perteneciente a los Tully, por la derecha y al Halcón blanco en un campo azul de los Arryn, por la izquierda, destacando éstas tres casas sobre las demás.

En lugares de honor cerca de las casas gobernantes, se ubicaron el Oso de los Mormont, las Cadenas de los Umber, las Runas de los Royce y el Lagarto-León de los Reed.

Sus hijos llegaron poco después que todos los grandes Señores del Norte, Riverlands y el Vale hubieran arribado y reclamado sus respectivos asientos.

Los chicos portaban los mismos atuendos que el día anterior o al menos unos muy similares, aunque descartaron las capas, resaltando aún más el hecho de que se encontraban utilizando armadura, todos ellos, incluso Arya y Sansa, hasta el pequeño Rickon de solo seis días del nombre vestía gambesón y cuero endurecido.

Entraron de dos en dos con Robb y Jon dirigiendo el camino, remarcando su estatus e importancia como Reyes del Norte, aún con sus espadas y dagas colgando de sus cinturas.

Ahora que la capa no oscurecía la visión de Ned, él notó que el pomo de la espada de Jon estaba modelado como la cabeza de un lobo de color blanco... extraño, no recordaba haber visto una espada así en todo el castillo, tendría que preguntarle a Mikken si Jon le había encargado hacerle un arma personalizada, era posible, desde que el pequeño estoque de Arya tuvo que haber sido hecho por él también, siendo ésta más al estilo Braavosi que Westerosi.

Ellos fueron seguidos de cerca por las chicas portando sus siempre presentes miradas estoicas y por último Bran y Rickon con Frost caminando unos pasos detrás.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa alta junto a Catelyn y Ned, con los "nuevos gobernantes del Norte" ocupando los asientos del centro.

Eddard había dejado a propósito esos asientos disponibles, decidiendo que bien podría seguirles el juego por el momento.

Al ver a los reyes dar la señal, los sirvientes comenzaron a repartir la comida y las bebidas a todos los presentes, con Frost obteniendo una pierna de cerdo completa en su lugar al lado de la mesa, ya su vientre tan hinchado que dificultaba un poco su movilidad.

El Maestre Luwin había deducido que los cachorros llegarían en menos de una quincena si todo iba bien, sus hijos esperaban ese día con ansías, al igual que prácticamente todo hombre, mujer y niño en Winterfell aparentemente.

Desde que se dieron los primeros bocados, el gran comedor se sumió en un pesado y opresivo silencio.

Normalmente una reunión con los señores del Norte era ruidosa, caótica y por lo general llena de gritos, ya sean de júbilo o de ira.

Sus abanderados tendían a ser muy vocales con sus opiniones expresándolas sin miedo y con orgullo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o reserva, por lo que era extraño ver tal ambiente sombrío cuando se reunían tantas de éstas personas juntas.

El silencio se extendió durante el tiempo que les tomo romper el ayuno siendo únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos golpear los cuencos de madera y los molares de Frost devorando la pierna de cerdo hasta el hueso, aumentando la tensión que sentía en todo su ser con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ned no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran a donde se encontraban sus hijos.

Robb, Sansa y Jon estaban charlando suavemente entre ellos probablemente sobre la reunión que tenían planeada, Eddard se preguntó por millonésima vez cuál sería la gran revelación que ellos entregarían en unos instantes, el resto de sus hijos variaron entre consumir estoicamente sus alimentos o devorarlo todo sin ninguna muestra de modales.

Cuando los sirvientes se llevaron las sobras y los cuencos vacíos, limpiando las mesas para dar paso al evento principal del día, Sansa fue la primera en tomar la palabra asumiendo su papel declarado como la Dama de ésta fortaleza.

Agradeció nuevamente por la pronta respuesta a la leva convocada y la rapidez con la que acudieron al asiento de sus Reyes, dando así inicio al primer concilio del Reino del Norte en trescientos años.

"Mis Lores, mis Damas, como ustedes sabrán, tenemos mucho que discutir el día de hoy, principalmente informarles sobre nuestros planes para el futuro y cómo hemos decidido actuar ahora que tenemos ésta segunda oportunidad" La voz de Robb llenó el Gran Salón sin dificultad a pesar de mantener un tono calmado y bajo, era cautivador ver cómo su hijo mantenía la completa atención de sus vasallos sin recurrir a los gritos "Pero primero, creo que una explicación está en orden, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nuestro padre no recuperó sus recuerdos como el resto de nosotros"

Ned miró confundido a su hijo.

Nuevamente se le era recalcado el hecho de no recordar algo.

Pero no era posible que olvidara un evento tan importante como para unir a tres reinos bajo la bandera Stark tan repentinamente!

"Todos los presentes en éste salón, con las excepciones de Lord Stark y Lady Catelyn poseen las memorias de una vida que aún no ha sucedido".

Una qué!?

En el nombre de los dioses antiguos, alguien que le diga que esto era una broma!

Tenía que serlo, es decir, lo que Jon acabó de declarar era completamente ilógico, por no decir una completa locura!

No lo calmaba en absoluto que Jon haya parecido tan seguro al decir tal sinsentido y que su rostro permaneciera perfectamente sereno.

Sin embargo, la seriedad de los estandartes lo hizo cuestionar sus propias dudas un poco.

"Es seguro decir que gran parte de ustedes recuerda al menos los eventos de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes hasta la noche maldita de la Boda Roja dónde todo el ejército del Rey Robb cayó por la traición de Walder Frey y Roose Bolton"

Ned no podía respirar, nada de lo que su hijo decía tenía sentido, estaba dando a entender que esa canción -timbers and wind- no era solo una profecía hecha por una bruja del bosque sino que relataba un evento traumático que realmente ocurrió y que por alguna razón que no podía llegar a imaginar ahora estaban viviendo todo nuevamente?

Era eso?

"El resto probablemente vivió lo suficiente como para recordar la Batalla por el Amanecer, dónde Arya Stark acabó con la amenaza del Rey de la Noche, dando fin a la lucha que se mantuvo inconclusa por miles de años… Algunos incluso recordarán también la Destrucción de King's Landing y la subsecuente reorganización..."

Ahora su hijo estaba confirmado no sólo que los White Walkers y su ejército de muertos no habían desaparecido hace milenios al final de la Larga Noche sino que se han estado ocultando para luego reaparecer y matarlos a todos!?

(Ned se negó a siquiera dejar que su mente registrara el pensamiento de su pequeña y salvaje niña enfrentado a líder de esos monstruos)

Y qué demonios quería decir Jon con la destrucción de Desembarco del Rey!?

No pudo soportarlo más, tenía que detener esta locura!

"Jon, por favor dime que ésto es una mala broma"

Prácticamente rogó, su voz sonó lamentable, lo sabía, pero necesitaba que su hijo dijera que estaba mintiendo, su cordura necesitaba qué esto no fuera más que el terrible sentido del humor de los chicos y de sus estandartes, que le siguieron la corriente por el entretenimiento que les traería ver al normalmente serio y tranquilo Guardián del Norte y a su esposa caer redonditos en la trampa…

Pero en lo profundo de su mente él sabía, sólo sabía que esa locura que salió de la boca de Jon era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra para darle sentido al extraño comportamiento de sus niños -porque eso es lo que eran, niños- y a todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente.

"Me temo que no padre" Sansa salió en defensa de su hermano mayor.

Uno pensaría que Arya sería la que diera la cara por Jon, ellos siempre fueron muy cercanos, ambos eran diferentes en comparación con el resto sus hermanos, él siendo un bastardo y ella odiando cada aspecto de ser una dama prefiriendo en cambio actividades como el tiro con arco y tal parece la esgrima.

Sin embargo, últimamente la mayor de las niñas Stark había sido la primera en hablar por él, llegando hasta a amenazar sutilmente a quienes osaran insinuar algo remotamente insultante a Jon.

"En verdad desearía que todos los horrores por los que tuvimos que pasar fueran nada más que un muy mal sueño, pero tenemos que afrontar la verdad y esa es que de algún modo después de todos estos años de luchas, pérdidas y muerte, se nos fue dado una oportunidad para corregir nuestros errores y vamos a utilizarla" Su pequeña concluyó con fuerza y determinación.

Ned simplemente no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando, no quería siquiera pensar en las implicaciones de lo que Sansa había dicho.

Sólo pensar en lo qué posiblemente tuvieron que afrontar los chicos para provocar una cambio tan grande en sus formas de ser podría destruirlo…

* * *

**Robb I**

* * *

El Rey en el Norte y el Trident, el Lord de Winterfell, el Joven Lobo, Robb de la casa Stark, no podía apartar sus ojos de la escena frente al él.

Allí, en sus manos, yacía sin vida el amor de su vida, la única persona que podía iluminar su día con sólo una pequeña sonrisa, llenarlo de alegría e inspirarle la valentía necesaria para afrontar ésta endemoniada guerra con todas sus fuerzas, la que pronto sería la madre de su hijo, Talisa Maegyr ahora Stark.

Su sangre escapaba por las heridas en su vientre, la nueva vida que habían creado juntos, muerta, incluso antes de poder ver el mundo… todo por haberla traído consigo a ésta boda, por haber decidido casarse por amor y no desposar a la hija del traicionero Lord Frey.

Vagamente podía escuchar a su madre rogarle para que huyera, para que se levantara y regresara al norte, pero incluso si pudiera hacerlo, a pesar de las dos flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo, por qué lo haría?

Todos sus hombres estaban siendo asesinados en ese mismo instante, la guerra estaba perdida, su esposa ahora muerta en sus brazos, y seguramente él y todos sus aliados han de estarlo pronto…

Su única esperanza era que el Greatjon y Lord Reed se asegurasen que su testamento sea seguido al pie de la letra y su hermano Jon sea liberado de sus votos con la Guardia Nocturna, tomando el nombre legítimo de Jon Stark de Winterfell y que los que quedaran del ejército norteño pronto a ser disperso por todo el norte y sin liderazgo, lo declaren Rey y retomen lo que éste día habían perdido.

"Madre…"

Él se levantó con dificultad, queriendo darle una última mirada a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo y que lo amó tan ferozmente como a ningún otro antes de morir.

Era irónico, pensó, el como a pesar de no haber perdido una sola batalla en estos dos años de conflicto, de luchar por su padre, sus hermanas y por la libertad de sus tierras, la traición de sus hombres fue lo que finalmente provocó su caída:

Primero fue la propia Catelyn, al liberar al Asesino de Reyes, Jaime Lannister, lo que le costó no sólo un valioso prisionero de guerra sino que provocó la traición de Rickard Karstark causando la perdida de gran parte de sus fuerzas...

No! La traición de Lord Karstark no fue culpa de su madre, fue el propio Señor del Karhold quien decidió ir en contra de sus órdenes y asesinar a sangre fría a un par de escuderos desarmados, no más que unos niños, que no tenían nada que ver con la muerte de Harrion y Torrhen, a parte de llamarse Lannister.

Luego estaba Theon, quien decidió que su sangre Greyjoy valía más que el juramento que había hecho ante los dioses y los hombres prefiriendo a un padre que apenas conocía sobre su hermano en todo menos la sangre y ahora…

"Los Lannister envían sus saludos"

Robb no sintió nada cuándo Lord Bolton clavó un puñal directo en su corazón, ya habiéndose resignado a su muerte, él sólo pudo mantenerse sobre sus dos pies por unos meros segundos más antes de caer en la fría madera del suelo justo al lado de su reina…

Al menos morirán juntos…

Grey Wind, su Lobo Huargo, él lo supo todo el tiempo, por eso no paraba de gruñirle a los Frey, porque presentía lo que iba a pasar.

Nunca debió dudar de sus instintos, él debió permitir que su amigo, que su otra mitad, lo acompañara a la boda sin importar lo que dijeran los Frey, en vez de dejarlo encerrado en un establo, quizás, su fiel compañero habría podido salvar a su amada Talisa y a su hijo no nato? No lo sabía...

En su estado moribundo, podía imaginarse como su gran lobo rompía la jaula en la que se encontraba encerrado, para luego atacar a cada cambia capas con el que se cruzaba.

Podía imaginar claramente como sus fuertes patas golpeaban el suelo mientras se impulsaba a través del patio de los Gemelos con la ferocidad que sólo los de su tipo podían igualar, como sus poderosas mandíbulas se cerraban sin piedad sobre los cuellos de sus enemigos y los retorcía acabando con sus miserables vidas!

Ellos merecían morir por lo que habían hecho…

Pero tan formidable como un Huargo puede ser, seguía siendo sólo uno en contra de cientos de soldados, lamentablemente, pronto fue alcanzado por una flecha en el costado y luego otra y otra, hasta que finalmente cayó sucumbiendo ante sus heridas…

Robb creyó poder sentir el ardor de las heridas de su Lobo como si fueran las propias, como la sangre inundaba sus pulmones y se escapaba por su hocico manchado aún más su pelaje gris, pero esto era solo una alucinación provocada por la perdida de sangre antes de ceder ante sus lesiones, no podía ser real.

Luego, hubo silencio y oscuridad…

No había nada, no sentía nada, ni frío ni calor, el dolor había desaparecido…

No encontró una vida después de la muerte como todo hombre deseaba sin importar a qué dioses adoraba.

No se reencontró con sus antepasados los Reyes Invierno.

No fue enviado a algún lugar a vivir feliz o a sufrir por toda la eternidad, sólo el olvido…

.

.

.

Pero entonces, algo cambió.

Pudo respirar nuevamente, pudo sentir su cuerpo nuevamente.

El toque de los rayos del sol en su rostro, la grava acariciando su piel, una roca clavándose en un costado causándole dolor…

Robb abrió sus ojos de golpe, alerta ante lo que podría encontrar.

Inicialmente asumió que estaba nuevamente en el Cruce, en alguna mazmorra en lo profundo del castillo, prisionero de los Frey para ser usado como un seguro para evitar una revuelta en el norte.

O por el contrario, podría estar en el Dreadfort, esperando a ser desollado vivo por los Bolton.

Pero nadie sobrevive al tipo de heridas que recibió, eso era francamente imposible.

En cambio el Rey se sorprendió al despertarse en un sitio completamente diferente.

Él sabía dónde estaba, reconocía éste lugar.

Robb se había despertado en un claro en el Wolfswood cerca de Winterfell, dónde él y Jon junto con Theon, a veces se escapaban para jugar o entrenar en privado sus habilidades con la espada o la lanza.

El claro era amplio, pero bien oculto para quien no conocía su ubicación, ni siquiera su padre, Lord Eddard Stark sabía de la existencia de este pequeño espacio al que solían escapar.

Era esto algún tipo de vida futura?

Al morir sus almas eran enviadas al sitio de sus mejores recuerdos de la infancia?.

Robb se examinó a si mismo más de cerca.

Se encontraba vestido con sus ropas casuales, pantalones, una camisa blanca y un chaleco de cuero simple que acostumbraba a usar en su juventud antes de que todo se fuera al demonio con la visita del Rey Robert a Invernalia.

Y aunque lo sintió antes de verlo, toda su ropa estaba empapada de sangre como si las heridas que sufrió antes de su muerte lo siguieran hasta el otro mundo, a pesar de no sentir dolor proveniente de ellas.

El Joven Lobo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de alguien gruñendo, fue algo similar a cuando Theon se levantaba con una fuerte resaca luego de tomar demasiada cerveza o vino sin ningún cuidado en algún burdel en Winter Town.

Sonaba como si sólo moverse fuera un reto monumental para su cuerpo.

La fuente se ese sonido era una persona tendida cerca de donde estaba, el hombre no era muy alto, de buena condición física, y de cabello negro y rizado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, parecía ser del norte, con su piel lechosa y un rostro alargado- "Jon!"

Robb inmediatamente se levantó y corrió hacia su hermano.

Jamás lo confundiría, puede que hayan pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que lo vio pero nunca olvidaría el rostro del hombre que consideraba su gemelo, sin importar que solo fuera el bastardo de su padre, tenían la misma edad y la misma sangre corría por sus venas, eso era suficiente para él.

"Estás bien!? Jon!" Se dio cuenta que esa era una pregunta estúpida después de que las palabras salieron de su boca.

El chico de cabello negro azabache, al igual que él, estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza y aunque su ropa le impedía ver las heridas que claramente habían provocado su muerte -porque estaban muertos, verdad?- pero la cantidad de ese líquido rojo esencial para la vida que manchada su pecho le daba a entender que el golpe de gracia para ambos habían sido los mismos.

Jon, además, lucía dos grandes cortes que viajaban desde su frente, cruzando ambos de sus ojos y bajando todo el camino hasta perderse en el vello de su barba,

Qué había ocurrido en el muro que terminó en la muerte de su hermano?

Eso… eso quiere decir que su heredero también había perecido no mucho después que él, je…

El norte ahora estaba verdaderamente en manos de los Lannister, con todos los hombres Stark muertos y Sansa casada con el diablillo, ahora Winterfell y por ende todas aquellas tierras pertenecientes al norte ahora son legítimamente de Tyrion Lannister.

"Robb!? Robb eres tú?" La voz ronca de su hermano fue un soplo de aire fresco en medio de todo este desastre, al menos su mejor amigo estaba con él en el más allá, se preguntó dónde estarían su padre, y Bran y Rickon… y Talisa! Ella debe estar cerca, no es así!?

"Sí" Respondió, un nudo en su garganta casi impidiéndole hablar, la realización de su deceso y el de la gran mayoría de sus seres queridos lo llenó de un sentimiento de derrota y terror por lo que le ocurriría a aquellos aún con vida, en manos de sus enemigos.

"Sí, soy yo, tal parece que sufrimos el mismo destino, no es así?" trató de aligerar el ambiente, no pudo.

La mirada que Jon le estaba dando era una de desconcierto.

"Lo siento! Lo siento!" Masculló no pudiendo contener sus emociones "No pude rescatar a nuestro padre, ni a nuestras hermanas" Palabras de remordimiento escaparon de sus labios sin poder detenerlas.

"No pude vengar la muerte de nuestro padre después de que Joffrey le cortara la cabeza y la clavara en una pica e incluso decepcioné a todos nuestros hombres al perder el norte a pesar de que me nombraron su Rey, fueron mis elecciones las que nos condenaron, porque no cumplí mi promesa de casarme con la chica Frey, por enviar a Theon a las Islas de Hierro a pesar de que madre me rogó que no confiara en él, por no mantener a Lord Rickard como prisionero como mi esposa y tío Edmure sugirieron… por mi culpa perdimos la guerra y ahora todos estamos muertos!"

Jon escuchó pacientemente su perorata sin decir una sola palabra, permitiendo que su hermano sacara lo que tenía del pecho, él era bueno en eso "Les fallé, a todos les fallé…"

"No es cierto" Su hermano susurró, su rostro indescifrable.

"Robb, no fue tu culpa… Sí, tomaste algunas malas decisiones, todos lo hemos hecho, nadie es perfecto, eres sólo un humano justo como el resto de nosotros, tienes permitido cometer errores para luego aprender de ellos, pero no puedes culparte por las acciones de traidores y cambia capas, fueron ellos los que condenaron al norte no tú, y nunca, me escuchas! nunca lamentes haber seguido tu corazón al casarte con la mujer que amas, tu señora madre jamás debió necesitar arreglar ese matrimonio en primer lugar!"

Robb se sorprendió de la vehemencia y firmeza con la que su hermano lo defendía, su gruesa voz tan similar a la de padre contrastando con el silencio que rodeaba el bosque de los lobos, era curioso cómo el siempre tranquilo y cayado Jon dedicaba todas esas palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero estaba equivocado "Jon yo-" ésta vez él lo cortó.

"Los Frey son abanderados de los Tully, en ningún momento Walder Frey tuvo el derecho de exigirte un matrimonio a cambio del cruce libre por ese puente, en especial cuando ibas a liberar a Riverrun del asedio de los Lannister, en todo caso, él debió haberte dado paso libre y haber entregado sus fuerzas para ayudar en la batalla del Whispering Wood por el simple hecho de tu parentesco con su Señor Supremo!"

Claro que Robb sabía eso, era algo obvio, pero lo que estaba hecho estaba hecho, si quería pasar por el puente debía aceptar ese acuerdo absurdamente injusto, pero en ese momento era más importante la guerra que su vida amorosa por lo que aceptó, sólo para luego romper ese juramento al casarse con el amor de su vida y enviarlos a todos a sus prematuras muertes, igual ya no importaba, ellos-

"Además, no estamos muertos"

* * *

**Cat II**

* * *

"Sansa, yo…" Su esposo no pudo siquiera completar una oración.

Las revelaciones que sus hijos dejaron caer sobre ellos fueron demasiado para procesar.

"Sé que lo que estamos diciendo parece una locura, padre" Robb intercedió, su mirada implorándole a su padre que le creyera, que le diera una oportunidad.

"Pero te aseguro, que todo es cierto… Yo mismo no lo creería si no lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia…" La mirada en el rostro de su hijo mayor estaba manchada de pena y dolor… pero Cat pudo ver en el fondo, una sensación de esperanza brillando en lo profundo de sus ojos.

"Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de los Lores en Winterfell, padre, estoy seguro de que ellos respaldarán nuestras afirmaciones" Aún con la tranquilidad que transmitía la voz rasposa de Jon, tan similar a la de Ned, su esposo seguía luciendo pálido, como si en cualquier momento los alimentos que había consumido no hace más de diez minutos terminarían en el suelo del Gran Comedor.

"Jon… tienes que entender que-" Ned comenzó, su voz temblando, inseguro de lo que decir, pero él no tendría la oportunidad de que sus pensamientos salieran por su boca cuando fue interrumpido.

"Yo les creo…" Una voz femenina habló, resonando dudosa por todo el salón, Catelyn tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que era su propia voz la que había cortado las palabras de su marido. "Yo les creo, les creo a los chicos…"

Ned parecía aún más atónito al escuchar sus palabras, y si ella era honesta con sigo misma, también estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de salir de sus labios resecos por la ansiedad.

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más estaba segura de lo que hablaba, no porque los que afirmaban tuviera sentido racional, sino porque ella entendía, no, ella sabía, que los dioses existían y que la voluntad de los siete era la que los había llevado a éste punto, no había otra explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo, nada más que los nuevos dioses podría dar sentido a toda esta locura. "Los niños están diciendo la verdad".

Eddard no tuvo más remedio que aceptar esa improbable afirmación como cierta, a pesar de que fuera algo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio tacharía de imposible.

Los chicos decidieron entonces pasar a un tema mucho más apremiante, pero Cat no pensaba en esperar otro segundo más para aclarar algunas de esas preguntas que más la estaban consumiendo.

"Robb, por favor dime… dime qué ocurrió para que-" Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, sabiendo bien que la respuesta que obtendría de sus hijos, sin importar cual fuera, se sentiría como un puñal atravesando su corazón sin piedad.

El primero de sus chicos, aquél que llevó durante nueve meses en su vientre mientras su padre luchaba en la guerra, la miró con una paciencia más allá de sus años, esperando a que su madre ordenará sus pensamientos, sin importar que él y sus hermanos tuvieran asuntos más importantes que atender con sus estandartes, asuntos de gran importancia para el Reino del Norte.

"Qué ocurrió para que el Norte… para que nuestra familia pasara por tant-" a pesar de todo su boca no podía ponerse al día con sus pensamientos, no podía expresar sus dudas sobre la guerra en que su pequeño había luchado, sobre su coronación, sobre sus muertes, sobre lo que había pasado después de la boda roja, sobre el paradero de Ned, porque ella estaba segura que su marido jamás permitiría que sus niños pasaran por todo ese sufrimiento.

A pesar de su lamentablemente intento de formar oraciones coherentes, Robb entendió lo que quería preguntar cuando ella misma no pudo.

"Madre, desearía poder aclarar a detalle todas esas dudas que pesan en tu alma, pero ahora no es el momento adecuado para ello, mis hermanos y yo tenemos un deber con nuestro pueblo, esa es nuestra prioridad inmediata" Catelyn bajó su cabeza apenada.

Por supuesto los Reyes del Norte tenían que darle más importancia al futuro de sus súbditos que resolver las preguntas de su madre, ya habría tiempo para ello luego.

"Aunque podríamos darles a ti y a padre una versión resumida de los acontecimientos que forjaron quienes somos ahora"

* * *

**Jon I**

* * *

Cuando Jon Snow abrió sus ojos esa mañana de primavera, lo primero que notó fue la anormal sensación de calor que lo envolvía.

Habían pasado dos años desde la Larga Noche y todo el desastre ocurrido en King's Landing.

Y aún sin importar cuanto tiempo pasará, los recuerdos de ese infierno perseguían sus sueños e incluso sus pensamientos consientes:

La breve batalla entre las fuerzas de Daenerys y los Norteños contra el ejército Lannister, el sonido de las campanas indicando la rendición incondicional de la ciudad y la derrota de la Reina Cersei, Drogon desatando toda la furia implacable de su madre sobre los soldados y civiles inocentes por igual, el medio millón de ellos… todos reducidos a cenizas ya sea por el fuego de dragón o las explosiones de Wildfire subsiguientes, Daenerys cumpliendo finalmente con los deseos de su padre, el Rey Loco, el hombre que ahora Jon sabía, era su abuelo.

Habían transcurrido poco más de tres años desde la Batalla de los Bastardos y su coronación como Rey en el Norte y el Vale, desde que oficialmente había iniciado el Invierno, que, para alivio de todo el mundo, en especial de los Norteños y los Hombres Libres, apenas duró dos años y con el asesinato del Rey de la Noche, éste terminó antes de lo predicho, lo que se tradujo en una temporada de cosecha que comenzaría mucho antes que las reservas del Reino que ahora gobernaba su hermana se agotaran.

No obstante, la primavera en la tierras más allá del muro, en el verdadero Norte, dónde él y el pueblo libre vivían seguía siendo extremadamente fría, repleta de constantes nevadas y ventiscas, no sería hasta el próximo verano que las tierras de su gente vieran un ápice del calor que envolvía su piel actualmente.

Lo siguiente que su mente registró fue la falta de nieve a su alrededor y lo ligeras que eran sus ropas, para nada aptas para el clima en el que vivía, a diferencia de las pieles gruesas que acostumbraba a usar.

La rigidez que invadió su cuerpo le recordó al estado de sus músculos tras su resurrección, cuando la mujer roja, Lady Melisandre, oró para que el Señor de la Luz, el dios R'hllor, lo trajera de entre los muertos.

"Jon!"

Ver a Robb correr hacia él y tomarlo en sus brazos en un abrazo desesperado fue quizás lo más impactante que había presenciado desde que se enteró de la existencia de los White Walkers...

Que su hermano muerto estuviese frente a él disculpándose por todas las fallas que había cometido en su vida no sería tan desconcertante si no supiera las limitaciones de las habilidades de resurrección de los sacerdotes rojos, sabía que Robb había estado muerto demasiado tiempo como para que fuera remotamente posible traerlo devuelta, sin mencionar el hecho de que después de su muerte los Frey habían intercambiado su cabeza con la de Grey Wind… pero a éstas alturas Jon había aprendido a no cuestionar a los dioses.

Beric Dondarrion había revivido seis veces antes de perecer finalmente en la batalla en Winterfell.

Bran como el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, pudiendo ver el pasado y el futuro indiscriminadamente, además de ser el más poderoso de los Wargs y Greenseers en existencia.

La piel inmune al fuego de su tía Daenerys.

La magia de los hombres sin rostro de Arya.

Y su propia experiencia con la muerte, controlando el vuelo Rhaegal solo con su mente como uno de los legendarios Jinetes de Dragones y entrando en la piel de Ghost.

Todo ello le había facilitado la capacidad para comprender cuando la magia se involucraba en su día a día.

Él sabía que esto no era un sueño, ni una visión, ser un Warg le permitía diferenciar éstos de la realidad, por lo que su hermano tenía que estar frente a él en carne y hueso.

Jon escuchó atentamente cada palabra que el hijo mayor de Lord Eddard decía, vio la pena que ahogaba a Robb y podía entenderlo perfectamente, relacionarse con sus emociones.

Ambos habían cometido errores costosos a lo largo de sus vidas, errores que seguramente jamás podrían perdonarse a si mismos por cometer, pero de los que seguramente aprenderían para nunca volver a caer en ellos…

Sin embargo, la traición de sus estandartes no era uno de ellos.

Lord Karstark no debió tomar la justicia en sus propias manos y Lord Frey y Lord Bolton eran la peor de las escorias que Westeros tenía para ofrecer, punto!

Robb creía que estaban muertos, que habían sido enviados a algún tipo de vida después de la muerte, pero Jon sabía que eso no era cierto.

Él sabía que después de que te has ido no hay nada más, nada los esperaba en el más allá, por lo que sólo quedaba una opción, que no pudiera sentir a Ghost al borde de su conciencia confirmaba su teoría.

"Además, no estamos muertos" Su predecesor al trono del norte lo miró como si de repente le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

"De qué estás hablando Jon!" Exclamó, obviamente no le creía, no es que fuera algo que él creyera posible en primer lugar hasta ahora.

"Claramente ya no estamos vivos, nadie sale ileso luego de recibir un cuchillo al pecho" dijo señalándolos a ambos, como para reafirmar su punto, para ser justos, lo que Robb pensaba, era realmente lo más intuitivo para alguien que no conocía la muerte y lo que había al otro lado, pero para Jon, eso sería lo último que le pasaría por su cabeza.

"Robb, es imposible que no estemos con vida" Jon habló suavemente, tratando de convencer a su hermano "Sé que es díficil de entender, pero ya he estado muerto antes y una sacerdotisa roja me trajo de regreso, por ello sé que no existe nada después de la muerte, sé que tú lo viste también, porque ya lo has vivido al igual que yo…"

Robb lo observó atónito por unos segundos hasta que la realización lo golpeó con toda sus fuerzas, ahora parecía más perdido que antes.

"Me… lo que estás tratando de decirme, es que algún dios extranjero del que no he escuchado nunca, nos ha traído de vuelta? Cómo? Por qué?"

El lobo blanco miró a su hermano con pena, entendía bien que esto era difícil para Robb, su percepción del mundo estaba siendo severamente alterada, toda una vida de creer que las criaturas de los cuentos de la vieja Nan era meras invenciones creadas para entretener y asustar niños curiosos, para que ahora se entere de la existencia de la magia y la existencia de dioses extranjeros de la manera menos sutil posible... Debía ser demoledor para él.

"No… Tu muerte fue hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera el Señor de la Luz podría traerte de regreso sin un cuerpo al que regresar… no, lo que nos pasó fue algo completamente distinto…"

Jon reunió sus pensamientos, recolectando el valor necesario para dar voz a su teoría, sabía que algo así era posible gracias a las habilidades del Cuervo de Tres Ojos, pero esto iba mucho más allá de lo que Bran afirmaba era capaz de hacer.

"De algún modo, el Dios Rojo nos envió de vuelta al pasado, no se cómo, ni con qué motivo, pero estoy seguro que fue él" Sentenció señalado a su pecho "Estas heridas fueron las causantes de mi muerte, cuando regresé mantuve las cicatrices como prueba de sus poderes y como recordatorio de la traición de mis hermanos en la Guardia Nocturna".

Robb permaneció en silencio, el shock ensuciando sus rasgos juveniles, su confusión era visible, aún tratando de dar sentido a sus palabras, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse o de vomitar, Jon no pudo discernir cuál era más probable.

"Estas seguro?" preguntó, su voz a penas un susurro.

"Tanto como puedo estarlo" Respondió luego de unos momentos, todo apuntaba a que así era, pero no estaría del todo seguro hasta que hablara con Bran o que regresaran al hogar de su infancia y comprobaran que en efecto se habían despertado años antes de que él fuera exiliado al muro por segunda vez.

Tras pasar unos minutos de silencio incómodo entre ambos Robb finalmente encontró nuevamente su voz "Sabes lo absurdo que suena todo, no Snow?"

El Rey más allá del Muro sonrió a ver que el sentido del humor de su hermano hacía su reaparición.

Puede que aún no esté del todo convencido ni realmente crea en la magia, pero estaba dispuesto a confiar en su palabra, después de todo, que tendría que perder, si Jon estaba equivocado entonces eso significaba que estaban muertos de todos modos. "No tienes ni idea, Stark, no tienes ni idea"

Ambos se miraron a sabiendas antes de estallar en estruendosas carcajadas, dejando salir la tensión de sus cuerpos, ya se preocuparían más tarde, ahora lo único que importaba era tener a su hermano, su mejor amigo y confidente a su lado una vez más y si su suposición era cierta, entonces Padre, Rickon, e incluso Lady Catelyn aún se encontraban con vida, aún estaban sanos y salvos en Winterfell, esperando por ellos.

"Te extrañé Jon" Soltó Robb tomándolo en un abrazo, ésta vez mucho más tranquilo "No sabes cuánto deseé tenerte a mi lado durante la guerra, sé que juntos todo habría salido diferente…"

Las palabras de su hermano lo conmovieron.

Oh~ cómo había querido abandonar la Guardia Nocturna apenas se enteró de la Guerra y acudir tan rápido cómo le fuera posible para apoyarlo en sus esfuerzos! Los dioses y Bran sabían que era cierto...

Pero si lo hubiera hecho, entonces jamás habría ido más allá del muro con el Lord Comandante Mormont, nunca hubiera conocido a los Hombres Libres, nunca hubiera intentado salvarles la vida trayéndolos al sur y por consecuencia cientos de miles de personas inocentes se habrían unido al ejército de los muertos al ser asesinados en Hardhome o en el Bosque Encantado.

Nunca hubiera obtenido el apoyo de uno de sus más grandes amigos y confidentes, es más, él no habría siquiera conocido a Tormund, el feroz pero sorprendentemente amable y divertido guerrero, ni a Mance, uno de sus principales modelos a seguir por su preocupación y cuidado por su pueblo, ni a… Ygritte, esa mujer de las lanzas, salvaje e independiente, ferozmente leal, la mejor arquera que había conocido, besada por el fuego, la mujer que le había mostrado como relajarse aunque sea un poco y no hundirse constantemente en sus responsabilidades y preocupaciones, su primer amor…

"Entonces Snow, ahora que estamos vivos otra vez y reunidos en nuestro hogar creo que deberías relatarme todas esas grandes historias que sé que has acumulado desde que partiste al muro" Robb le dedicó una sonrisa buscando reconectarse con su hermano y en el proceso quizás entender como demonios Jon no parecía estar tan conmocionado como lo estaba él mismo por su aparente regreso a sus cuerpos de la infancia.

"tenemos tiempo, a juzgar por la posición del sol aún tenemos un par de horas de luz disponibles"

Jon sólo encontró la situación un tanto divertida, al ver que Robb pasaba de estar desesperado por sus muertes a determinado por hacer lo mejor que podían de la situación en la que se encontraban…

Bueno no estaba de más compartir sus experiencias, sus victorias, sus fallos y derrotas y los conocimientos que poseía sobre lo que estaba por venir y planear en consecuencia lo que harían para evitar las tragedias que caerían sobre su familia y su gente.

Jon estaba seguro que entre ambos podrían lograr todo lo que se propusieran, juntos serían imparables, sin importar el obstáculo que tuvieran en frente, el Joven Lobo y el Lobo Blanco lo superarán todo!

* * *

**Ned IV**

* * *

Ned se sentó en silencio absorbiendo la cantidad de información que sus hijos habían liberado para ser escuchada por todo el Gran Salón de Invernalia, sin importar cuan resumida ésta fuera, ni cuan poco detallada, igual era demasiado por procesar para la mente ya inestable de Lord Eddard Stark.

Si las cosas seguían así, su cabello no tardaría en volverse tan blanco como el de los Targaryen producto del estrés…

Según sus hijos, él había dejado Winterfell para convertirse en la Mano del Rey de Robert, llevando consigo a Sansa y Arya, alejándolos a los tres de la seguridad de su hogar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de la muerte del Rey Baratheon, asesinado por un jabalí mientras estaba cazando en el Kingswood.

Cersei Lannister y su hijo -quien resultaba ser un bastardo nacido del incesto entre la Reina y el Asesino de Reyes- tomaron la corona y capturaron a las chicas como prisioneras y a el propio Ned lo ejecutaron por intentar revelar el secreto de la ilegitimidad de Joffrey y entregarle el trono al verdadero heredero de Robert, Lord Stannis.

Los Lannister llamaron a Robb a jurar lealtad bajo amenaza, lo que por supuesto terminó en él haciendo una llamado a las armas dando inicio a la Guerra de los cinco Reyes, donde Joffrey, Stannis y Renly Baratheon se enfrentaron por el control de los Siete Reinos y el Trono de Hierro, con Robb luchando por salvar a Sansa y Arya de las manos de los Leones del oeste y la independencia del los reinos del norte y el tridente.

Por supuesto, Baelon Greyjoy aprovechó el momento para declararse Rey de las Islas de Hierro nuevamente y atacar las costas del norte y Winterfell mientras las tropas Stark se encontraban ocupadas luchando en el Sur.

El primero de estos Gobernantes en caer fue Renly asesinado por magia oscura por parte de Stannis.

Ya a estás alturas tal revelación no lo sorprendió tanto como debería, Ned estaba seguro que dentro de poco perdería la cabeza… eh, figurativamente claro está...

De todos modos, tras casi tres años de interminables batallas y por las traiciones de sus propios abanderados, Robb y la gran mayoría de los grandes Lores del Norte y las Riverlands fueron asesinados en la boda de Lord Edmure con Roslyn Frey en los Gemelos.

Roose Bolton fue nombrado Guardián del Norte y Walder Frey Lord Paramount de Las Tierras de los Ríos por Tywin Lannister, como recompensa por entregarle todas tierras antiguamente controladas por los Tully y los Stark en bandeja de plata a la corona.

Unos años después de alguna manera Jon, había logrado liberarse de sus votos con la Guardia Nocturna -al ser asesinado y luego revivido por la sacerdotisa de Stannis-

Qué!? Era eso siquiera posible!? Regresar a la vida?

Él permitió el paso de los salvajes para salvarlos de los _Otros_ en Hardhome.

Tomando a los guerreros de los hombres que salvó, Jon marchó con un ejército compuesto principalmente por esos salvajes y soldados de las casas Mormont, Mazin y Hornwood para enfrentarse a Ramsey Bolton quien tenía el apoyo del Smalljon Umber y Harald Karstark en la que sería conocida como la Batalla de los Bastardos.

Jon, junto con los Caballeros del Vale traídos al Norte por Sansa -que de algún modo había escapado de los Lannister- vencieron al ejército del hombre desollado retomando Winterfell, para luego proclamar a Jon como el nuevo Rey en el Norte, ésta vez añadiendo al Valle de Arryn en vez de las Riverlands, las cuales se encontraban bajo el firme control del trono de hierro.

Poco después, vino la caída del Muro y la Batalla contra los White Walkers en Winterfell dónde los ejércitos de la niña Targaryen y sus dragones ayudaron a contener a los muertos mientras Arya acababa con el Rey de la Noche, Cómo!?

No se suponía que esas bestias se habían extinto durante la Danza de Dragones?

Y qué demonios estaba haciendo Arya en medio de una peligrosa batalla donde se jugaba el destino y la supervivencia del mundo?

Como Jon había prometido el ejército norteño a la causa de la Reina Dragón a cambio de su ayuda en la Larga Noche, casi inmediatamente después de la victoria contra los muertos, los Stark nuevamente marcharon a la guerra, ésta vez contra los Lannister y el Trono de los Siete Reinos, sin embargo, Daenerys decidió quemar King's Landing hasta los cimientos en una demostración retorcida de poder, lo que obligó a Jon a romper su juramento y asesinarla…

Al final, Jon fue exiliado al muro por tal acto, quedando Bran como Rey de los Seis Reinos y Sansa como la Reina de un Norte Independiente…

Ned… Ned podía decir que sus hijos habían dejado muchas cosas sin decir, que habían omitido muchos de los horrores que vivieron, pero aún así todo eso era… increíble, no había otra palabra para ello.

Sus pequeños habían pasado por tanto dolor y tantas penurias que no sabía qué haría si en verdad supiera toda la historia y no la versión censurada y apresurada que le habían dado hace unos momentos.

Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, pero tenía que perdurar, tenía que estar allí para ellos, tenía que apoyarlos en estos momentos de incertidumbre, y más ahora que sabía de lo que eran capaces sus vasallos más poderosos, Ned sabía que no podía ignorar la amenaza de los Bolton, no ahora.

"Sansa…" Eddard escuchó a su esposa llamar la atención de su hija mayor.

Ella ciertamente no estaba tomando bien éstas revelaciones, se veía pálida y claramente destruida por ese destino cruel que le esperaba a su familia si no alteraban su futuro, si sus hijos y sus estandartes no hubieran regresado.

"Dime, por qué Jon fue nombrado Rey sobre el resto de ustedes? Por qué no Bran o Rickon… o Incluso tú misma?" Ella preguntó.

Ned de sintió derrotado al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Cat temía que Jon les usurpara el derecho de nacimiento a sus hermanos y eso le rompía el corazón.

Ante los ojos de su amada Catelyn, esa era una preocupación muy real, Jon y Robb eran de la misma edad y si Ned alguna vez decidiera legitimarlo era muy posible que él terminara heredando sus títulos antes que sus hermanos.

Verlo coronado junto a Robb prácticamente confirmaba sus sospechas, sus peores miedos.

Ned sabía que podía cortar de raíz esos pensamientos, y estaba tentado a hacerlo, revelarle el secreto que tanto pesaba sobre sus hombros a la mujer que amaba y con la que compartía cinco preciosos hijos y a la que le confiaba su vida.

El secreto que había estado guardando firmemente los últimos dieciséis años, con la esperanza de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a _ella_ en su lecho de muerte.

En serio quería explicarle todo a Cat y acabar con ello… pero, pero cada vez que decidía hacerlo su resolución flaqueaba en el último segundo, postergando la mentira y el engaño.

"Madre, fueron los Señores del Norte y el Vale los que lo coronaron y yo estuve de acuerdo, no había mejor opción para liderarnos a todos en las guerras por venir" Sansa explicó con una mirada llena de orgullo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de reinado de su hermano.

"Pero qué pasa con los chicos y tú?" Cat aún lucía conflictiva, seguía sin poder entender por qué sus vasallos elegirían a un Bastardo, a un Snow, sobre un hijo verdadero, sobre un Stark.

"Rickon estaba muerto, madre" Su pequeña niña declaró lo más suavemente que pudo, tratando de suavizar el golpe.

Ned ya se lo imaginaba, dese que su hijo menor no había sido mencionado en ningún momento de su historia pero dolía de igual manera.

"Él murió en la Batalla de los Bastardos asesinado por Ramsey Bolton y Bran se encontraba perdido más allá del Muro… Como dije, Jon era la mejor opción, él es un Stark al igual que nosotros, es tan honorable como nuestro padre y un líder nato como Robb, creo que no pudimos haber elegido un mejor gobernante, además yo tomé él título de la Dama de Winterfell, así que no te preocupes madre, el castillo seguía en manos de uno de tus hijos" Ella terminó con una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud por la preocupación y cuidado que su madre siempre exhibía por ellos.

"Yo… lo entiendo" Catelyn murmuró exhausta, Ned apenas sí pudo escucharla.

"Gracias, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mis hijos, por recuperar nuestro hogar de las manos de nuestros enemigos, gracias por proteger a mis chicas y lo… lo siento, lamento haber-" Cat habló dirigiéndose a Jon, pero él no dejaría que ella terminara de decir sus disculpas.

"No hay nada que perdonar, Lady Stark, entiendo que sus sentimientos por mí jamás podrían ser los de una madre, dado a mi condición de bastardo y estoy agradecido de que se me permitiera crecer entre mis hermanos como un Stark verdadero... no tienes por que agradecerme, todo lo que hice fue por el bien de mi familia y el norte, y seguiré dando lo mejor de mí por ellos hasta el último de mis días"

Los ojos de su esposa se aguaron al escuchar las sinceras palabras del chico al que ignoró toda su vida, del chico sin madre que no pudo amar…

Ned no pudo evitar sentir que el orgullo se inflaba en su ser al ver lo mucho que Jon había madurado a lo largo de los años, que las experiencias traumáticas por las que había pasado lo habían formado en un hombre aún más honorable y de buen corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto sería todo por el Capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste!! No olviden dejar sus opiniones en la caja comentarios, por favor!!!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos mis preciosos lectores! Me disculpo por la larga espera, acá está el nuevo capítulo de A Song of Wolves, Lions, Stags and Dragons!
> 
> Lamento no haber podido publicar este capítulo antes, pero por alguna razón el archivo dónde estaba guardado el capítulo en mi teléfono se borró junto todo lo que llevaba escrito así que tuve que reescribir todo nuevamente, las buenas noticias sin embargo, es que estoy mucho más contento con esta versión 😃!
> 
> Además, acabo de hacer unas cuantas ediciones a los dos capítulos anteriores, no es mucho, no se preocupen, en su mayoría es ortografía y redacción, la historia de ambos capítulos sigue siendo la misma pero está mejor escrito! Si lo desean pueden releerlos y con eso entran a éste capítulo con la historia más fresca en sus mentes.
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes, ni del mundo de Juego de Tronos, ese privilegio les pertenece a George R.R. Martin y a David Benioff y D.B. Weiss , así como HBO.

**Robb II**

* * *

Era mucha información para procesar…

El Joven Lobo no sabía qué responder, realmente le costaba entender toda la historia que su hermano había terminado de contar no hace un par de minutos.

Había pasado un par de horas escuchando a su sucesor y heredero relatar todas sus vivencias desde que partió al muro para unirse a la Guardia Nocturna hace poco más de dos años, aunque para Jon eran más de ocho hasta el momento de su regreso…

Y que experiencia había sido, Robb no tenía idea que habría hecho de haber estado en la posición de su hermano, ciertamente no le habría ido tan bien como a su contraparte, de eso estaba seguro.

Era una jodida locura todo lo que le había ocurrido: enfrentarse al ejército de los muertos, convivir con los salvajes por más un año, escalar el muro y sobrevivir, la traición de los hermanos negros, su muerte y resurrección… y todo eso antes de regresar a Winterfell, recuperar el hogar de su infancia y convertirse en Rey!

Era increíble y Robb no podría si quiera llegar a imaginarse cuan afectado su mejor amigo terminó a causa de todas las dificultades que encontró a lo largo de los años.

Sin embargo, todo iba a ser diferente ahora! Robb juró para sí mismo, era cierto, en sus otras vidas fueron separados y cada uno tuvo que enfrentarse a las atrocidades del mundo sin el apoyo de su familia, pero no esta vez, era justo como su señor padre siempre decía: "Cuando la nieve cae y los blancos vientos soplan, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive".

Con esta nueva oportunidad que ese dios extranjero les otorgó, jamás volverán a estar solos, los Lobos del Norte nunca volverán a caer ante sus enemigos, ellos se adaptarán y encontrarán la manera de salir victoriosos, no importa que, ésta vez ellos prevalecerán, ni los leones, ni los ciervos ni los dragones volverán a lastimarlos, no mientras él viva!

"Entonces… Alguna vez estuviste casado?"

La pregunta de Robb aparentemente tomó al Lobo blanco por sorpresa a juzgar por la expresión de absoluta incredulidad en su rostro.

"Después de todo lo que acabo de contarte eso es lo primero que se te ocurre preguntar?" Jon soltó impresionado por la poca seriedad que Robb podía exhibir de vez en cuando. "Eres increíble, Stark, eres increíble…"

El Joven Lobo sonrío ante la reacción de su hermano, bueno, alguien tenía que aligerar en ambiente, no es así?

Cómo extrañaba esto, bromear con Jon, alguien en quien confiaba más que nadie en el mundo, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos, ni nadie en su familia estaba en peligro, que no tenían que preocuparse por luchar una guerra en el sur o por muertos vivientes invadiendo el norte… aún no, por lo menos.

"Lo sé, Snow, soy el mejor!" Declaró en broma dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, Jon sabía de su matrimonio con Talisa, así que, como el buen hermano mayor que era, estaba decidido a entrometerse en su vida amorosa tanto como fuera posible.

"Bueno, responde, Snow, no creas que no presté atención a tus palabras, dijiste que tú y esta chica pelirroja estuvieron juntos mientras vivías más allá del muro con los salvajes, cómo se llamaba, Ingrid?"

Jon suspiró pasándose la mano por su cabello ondulado en resignación. "Ygritte, su nombre es Ygritte".

El mayor de los hijos de Ned Stark no se molestó en ocultar su expresión engreída, sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en el pelinegro esperando su respuesta.

"Sí, estuve casado con Ygritte" Confirmó, un tono de tristeza empañó su voz, fue algo tranquilo mezclado con resignación… no, aceptación.

Si recordaba bien, Jon mencionó que ella murió en Castle Black, durante el ataque del Rey de los salvajes al muro más o menos un año después de su propia muerte y la destrucción del ejército norteño en la boda del Tío Edmure.

Robb de inmediato se pateo mentalmente a sí mismo por recordarle a su hermano la muerte de alguien tan importante para él, estuvo apunto de disculparse por sacar el tema en primer lugar pero Jon habló primero

"En un principio, no me di cuenta que me había casado con ella" Medio bromeó.

Eh? Es posible contraer matrimonio con alguien sin saberlo? Su hermano debió ver cuan confundido estaba porque elaboró después de soltar una risilla irónica.

"En serio, te estoy diciendo la verdad! no miento" Enfatizó sonriendo "Verás, las bodas entre el pueblo libre consiste en que el hombre -o a veces la mujer- roba a su pareja mientras el otro lucha durante todo el proceso, esto se hace para probar su habilidad para proteger y proveer a su familia"

Esa era un extraña y barbárica ceremonia de boda comparado con lo que hacían al sur del muro, y si Robb era honesto consigo mismo, le costaba entender cómo su hermano se había hecho tan cercano a los salvajes cuando ellos eran tan poco civilizados, más aún, el cómo fueron ellos los que se convirtieron en los mayores aliados de Jon junto a los Mormont de Bear Island incluso antes de su ascenso a rey, no obstante ahora podía ver lo que Jon estaba implicando.

"Y tu la robaste sin saberlo, Snow, Ja! Qué romántico, hermano mío!" Se burló, encontraba absurdo que algo así le haya pasado realmente, En serio! Qué tan probable era? Cuando Jon le contó cómo terminó viviendo con los salvajes no le prestó mucha atención a la forma en que conoció a esta mujer, pero sí pensaba en ello, él la tomó prisionera esa vez por lo que-

"Te casaste con ella en el momento que la conociste! y pensar que todos me dijeron que mi matrimonio con Talisa había sido apresurado, entre otras cosas, por tomar su mano a los pocos meses de haberla conocido!"

Robb no pudo contener su risa, estallando en carcajadas, para la absoluta vergüenza de Jon, en especial porque Robb estaba prácticamente rodando por el suelo sosteniendo sus costados sin cuidado alguno, su personalidad de _rey_ olvidada por el momento, no la necesitaba cuando él y Jon estaban solos.

Para cuando por fin pudo controlarse y volver a respirar correctamente comentó "Tu la amabas" Ni siquiera fue una pregunta, por como habló de ella en su relato era algo obvio.

No podía creer la suerte de Jon, no sabría decir si era buena o mala pero había tenido suerte, teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de todo, ellos terminaron enamorándose verdaderamente, pero este mundo cruel había hecho que su hermano la perdiera demasiado pronto y sin embargo…

Ahora estaban de regreso, de vuelta al principio y eso significaba que él tenía una nueva oportunidad de perseguir la felicidad, de por fin conseguir lo que se le fue negado a él y a su familia por tanto tiempo.

El Rey en el Norte y el Tridente había decidido que está vez no iba a someter a sus hermanos, a ninguno de ellos, a matrimonios políticos, sería un hipócrita si lo hiciera teniendo en cuenta su propia experiencia con tales arreglos.

Que la esposa de Jon sea una salvaje o mujer libre -como él constantemente insistía que era la forma correcta de llamarla- sería fuertemente controversial entre sus vasallos, no estarán contentos que alguien tan importante como él, quién una vez fuera Rey en el Norte y el Vale, la elija a ella en vez de tomar la hija de algún gran Lord para fortalecer sus lazos con las casas nobles, pero eventualmente tendrían que aceptarla como lo hicieron con Talisa, una curandera nacida en Volantis que sí bien era de noble cuna en las ciudades libres, su estatus no tenía importancia en Westeros.

Snow sólo lo miró con cariño, disfrutando de este ambiente tranquilo y lleno de esas pequeñas bromas que acostumbraban en su juventud.

"Sí, yo la amaba" El Lobo Blanco dijo en un susurro, regresando a su casi perpetua expresión cerrada y melancólica.

"Ella era fuerte, independiente y ferozmente protectora con aquellos a los que amaba pero también era sorprendentemente amable, cariñosa, muy divertida y atrevida, fue en parte gracias a Ygritte que pude convertirme en el hombre que soy ahora, o al menos ella sacó partes de mí que nunca creí tener…" Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro al hablar de ella.

"Me amaba con todo su corazón, con ella, mi nombre nunca importó, lo único que quería de mí era mi amor… ella habría abandonado al ejército de Mance y a todo el pueblo libre por mí, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro juntos"

No se atrevió a interrumpir, su hermano estaba tan inmerso en sus recuerdos sobre esta chica que era dolorosamente evidente lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos por ella, incluso cuando para Jon ya habían pasado seis años desde su muerte.

"Y yo la traicioné, elegí a la Guardia, a mi _deber_ sobre ella" La mirada embrujada en su rostro y la forma en que su voz se rompió cuando confesó su culpa sólo podía significar que ésta herida aún permanecía abierta y negaba cerrarse, a pesar del todo el tiempo transcurrido "No fue sino hasta que la perdí para siempre que supe el terrible error que había cometido"

Robb sólo pudo tomar a su hermano en un abrazo lateral ofreciéndole en silencio su apoyo, ambos habían perdido a sus compañeras, a los amores de sus vidas, él por la traición de sus hombres y Jon por culpa del conflicto innecesario entre la guardia y los salvajes, en el que ambos pertenecían a bandos contrarios, pero así cómo Robb estaba decidido a recuperar a su esposa, ayudaría a su hermano a hacer lo mismo con esta chica.

Jon recuperó la compostura sorprendente rápido, quizás porque con el tiempo el dolor se había adormecido un poco.

"Traté de seguir adelante, de vivir plenamente como ella me había enseñado y por un momento pensé que tal vez lo estaba logrando, creí haber encontrado el amor nuevamente…" Su sonrisa regresó brevemente, pero desapareció incluso aún más rápido, reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

"En Dany" susurró casi con temor.

Oh… ohhh. Podía deducir a donde iba esto.

"A decir verdad, mi primera impresión sobre ella no fue para nada buena" Masculló "Sí, ella era hermosa, no lo niego, deslumbrante en verdad, pero era demasiado arrogante, egocéntrica y de mal carácter, parecía más interesada en el trono de hierro que en la seguridad y bienestar de su gente…"

Se detuvo por un segundo, reuniendo sus pensamientos antes de continuar. Robb estaba muy interesado en escuchar lo que su hermano estaba apunto de decir, Jon no había mencionado muchos detalles sobre ella en su relato anterior.

"No me enteré sino hasta más tarde que, durante una batalla contra los Lannister, utilizó a su dragón para quemar una caravana de carretas repletas de comida…"

Dragones, el símbolo de poder de la dinastía Targaryen. Él siempre había escuchado que esas bestias se habían extinto durante una de las muchas guerras de sucesión por ese maldito trono.

Sin embargo, está niña, al otro lado del Mar Estrecho logró eclosionar tres huevos convertidos en piedra y traerlos de regreso para así poder utilizarlos en la guerra una vez más, creyéndose Aegon el Conquistador.

"…Comida que bien ella podría haber utilizado para alimentar a su ejército y su gente durante el invierno, los dioses saben cuánto lo necesitaban… Pero en vez de tomarla, decidió destruirla para que no llegara a Cersei y le fuera más fácil derrocarla"

Como un Rey, como un Stark, como un ser humano, Robb entendió el disgusto que brotaba de las palabras de su hermano.

Desde pequeños ambos fueron criados por su padre para preocuparse y cuidar de sus súbditos sobre todas las cosas, ese era su deber principal como un gobernante, y como norteños se les enseñó a prepararse para la inminente llegada del invierno, almacenando tanta comida y madera como les fuera posible, de lo contrario no sobrevivirían a los años enteros sin cosecha que les esperaban.

Así que escuchar cómo alguien que decía ser una Reina desperdiciaba toneladas de algo tan importante -aún más valioso que el oro cuando los ríos se congelan y la tierra era sepultada bajo metros de nieve- sin pensar en sus seguidores sólo lo hacía enojar, está mujer era tan mala gobernante como Joffrey había sido…

"Pero sus asesores no hacían sino hablar de lo buena mujer y reina que era y no paraban de insistir en su valor y bondad que, cuando perdió a uno de sus dragones para rescatarnos del ejército de los muertos no pude evitar pensar que tal vez ella sería alguien a quien yo podría seguir, a quien yo podía ceder mi corona sin arrepentimientos y eventualmente incluso llegar a amar…"

Le costaba hablar sobre ella, eso era obvio, para ser sincero, la chica Targaryen parecía ser un tema mucho más delicado para su heredero de lo que su esposa había sido y ciertamente podía ver por qué.

"Me equivoque" Sentenció, odiándose a si mismo por su error de juicio.

Robb quiso asegurarle a su hermano, hacerle entender que cualquiera habría sido engañado, que tanto él como su señor padre estando en una situación tan desesperada habrían confiado en ella también, ellos no habrían visto su verdadera naturaleza hasta que fuera demasiado tarde… ellos de haber estado en su lugar también se habrían visto obligados a ver cómo está mujer destruía la vida de tantos inocentes sin ser capaces de hacer nada al respecto…

"Me enamoré de una Dany que nunca existió… o si lo hizo, ya había desaparecido para cuando la conocí." Se lamentó, sus manos temblaban, sin duda por el recuerdo de ese día, por la impotencia que debió sentir al no poder evitar esa tragedia.

"En mi desesperación por encontrar aliados contra el rey de la noche, creí erróneamente que la conocía, que ella valoraba la vida y la libertad de las personas tanto como yo, que su prioridad estaría en proteger a su pueblo cuando realmente todo en lo que pensaba era ese sangriento trono y en su destino como la _salvadora del mundo_ , la que liberaría al pueblo de los gobiernos tiránicos y que rompería la rueda de poder que tanto daño le hacía al reino… cuando la mayor tirana era ella misma"

Jamás había escuchado tanto arrepentimiento, sarcasmo y resentimiento salir de la boca de su hermano, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Sansa y Arya me lo advirtieron, ellas vieron a través de su falsa amabilidad y sus sonrisas manipuladoras desde el principio, pero no las escuché…" Jon enterró su rostro en sus manos avergonzado por todos sus errores.

"… No las escuché, no, me negué a hacerlo" Jon no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Lo entendía, enfrentar tus errores jamás sería fácil, Robb lo sabía, conocía el sentimiento de fracaso que todo lo consumía, la culpa y el arrepentimiento que pesaban en su mente, lo sabía porque era algo que lo ha acompañado desde esa maldita boda que para él había ocurrido hace tan sólo un par de horas.

"Para ser sincero nunca fui feliz con ella…" Confesó amargado, por primera vez desde que ambos regresaron, viéndose como un hombre de mucha más edad de lo que su cuerpo sugería. "Todo siempre giraba entorno al maldito trono, no podíamos tener una conversación sin que ella resaltara su estatus como la _verdadera_ reina de los siete reinos, incluso cuando ya le había entregado mi corona…"

Suspiró derrotado, cómo si admitirlo lo lastimara físicamente "Yo le temía, me atemorizaba lo que haría ella si desataba su furia"

El Joven Lobo sólo pudo escuchar atentamente las palabras de su hermano y ser su apoyo moral tal y como él lo había sido hace un par de horas para Robb.

"Ella amenazó a Sansa frente a mí, Robb, dos veces!" Su voz se quebró mientras lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, el enojo remplazando el resto de sus emociones. "Y no hice nada! Permití que la mujer que decía amarme amenazara a hermana! A mi hermana! Y no dije nada!"

Ver a su hermano así le dolía, le rompía el corazón, tenía que decir algo "Jon, no fue-"

"No te atrevas a decirlo!" Gruñó interrumpiéndolo mostrándose más molesto que en toda su vida hasta ese punto.

"Fue mi culpa, caí en sus encantos, en sus mentiras!... Y lo peor de todo es que incluso cuando sabía de lo que era capaz, después de ver lo que le hizo a King's Landing, después de que masacrara a cientos de miles de inocentes… fui tan estúpidamente leal que Tyrion Lannister tuvo que hacerme entrar en razón, hacerme entender que Dany atacaría Winterfell, que… Sansa y Arya serían las próximas en enfrentar su enfermo sentido de _justicia_!" Jon respiró hondo, reuniendo las fuerzas para continuar.

"Fue entonces cuando decidí poner fin a su vida y proteger al reino de los hombres de su locura" Sonaba más calmado… no esa no era la palabra, sonaba vacío, podría jurar que un espectro tendría más emociones que las reflejadas en la voz y el rostro de Jon "Aún así, cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde, un millón de almas ya habían pagado el precio de mi estupidez"

Esto estaba mal! Jon no tenía porque condenarse por el mal cometido por otra persona, en especial por una Targaryen. "Jon-!"

"Y a pesar de todo lo que hizo, a pesar de que sabía el monstruo que ella era, yo aún la amaba, aún lloré su muerte, cuando la asesiné, sentí como si alguien me hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho y luego lo devorara frente a mí…"

Qué podía decir ante eso? Cómo podría responder a tal declaración?

"Me tomo casi un año completo y la constante molestia de Tormund" El brillo en los ojos de Jon reapareció ligeramente junto con una pequeña sonrisa irónica. "Para que finalmente siguiera adelante y empezara a ser yo mismo otra vez, para que pudiera divertirme nuevamente"

Tormund Giantsbane, uno de los principales caudillos de los salvajes, su nombre apareció con mucha frecuencia en la historia de Jon, por como su hermano hablaba de él, era uno de sus más grandes amigos y aliados desde la masacre de Hardhome, siguiéndolo fielmente sin importar las adversidades a las que se enfrentaran… Por su puesto que sería él quién regresaría a su hermano a la normalidad.

_Debo recordar agradecerle cuando lo conozca._ Robb sonrío aliviado.

"Aunque estoy seguro que si continuaba de aguafiestas, enfurruñándome en una esquina todos los días, Val me habría pateado el culo hasta que dejará de estar tan melancólico todo el tiempo" Jon mencionó casualmente, riéndose suavemente cómo si fuera algún tipo de broma que sólo él entendería.

Sin embargo Robb captó la implicación.

"Val?" Puede que hayan habido más mujeres en la vida de su hermanito de lo que imaginaba "Hay algo de lo que aún no me hayas contado? Jon~"

El lobo blanco se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no existía fuerza en este mundo que le impidiera descubrir los detalles jugosos y vergonzosos de Jon y sus demás hermanitos.

"Robb!" Exclamó enojado, pero el susodicho no cedió terreno. "Argh! Te odio"

"Entonces? Te escucho" Al ver que la irritante sonrisa de Robb no desaparecía, su heredero sólo pudo suspirar y responder a regañadientes.

"Val es una mujer de las lanzas muy importante para el Pueblo Libre, ella es hermana de la esposa de Mance, se podría decir que es lo más cercano a una Princesa que tiene el Pueblo Libre" La describió brevemente, sin dar mucha información no queriendo seguir el juego del Stark de ojos azules.

Él sólo levantó una ceja, manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de Jon, casi exigiendo la respuesta que quería escuchar. "Sabes bien que eso no fue lo que pregunté"

Jon gruñó molesto pero respondió de todas formas. "Sí! Me acosté con ella un par de veces! Feliz?"

Robb simplemente asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha a la vez que le daba una palmadita en la espalda a su hermano. "… Y?"

Jon lo miró perplejo.

"Eso es todo? Vamos hermano, escúpelo! Necesito detalles!" Si las miradas mataran ya habría muerto un par de veces, un hombre cualquiera se habría orinado de terror al ver la cara de Jon en ese momento, más aún cuando la sangre lo cubría por completo pero a Robb sólo le divertía. "La robaste?"

No respondió

"Tomaré eso como un sí!" decidió

"No!" Negó, demasiado rápido, Jon inmediatamente se dio cuenta, sonrojándose tomó aire y explicó. "No la robe, aún no estaba listo para una relación seria… no estaba listo para ningún tipo de relación amorosa si soy sincero… aunque creo que si me tardaba demasiado en intentar robarla, probablemente… no, lo más seguro es que ella se hubiera cansado de esperarme y me secuestrara por si misma"

Esa declaración tomó por sorpresa a Robb. Puede que le lleguen a agradar estos _hombres libres_ después de todo, no podía esperar a encontrarse con ellos en especial con Tormund, Mance, Val e Ingrid- no, Ygritte?

* * *

**Jaime I**

* * *

El Goldroad…

Uno de los caminos principales que atraviesan Westeros.

Uno de los caminos que conectan a cada uno de los Siete Reinos entre ellos y King's Landing.

Éste en particular conectaba la capital de Poniente con las Westerlands, atravesando en su recorrido la frontera más a sur de las Tierras de los Ríos y el borde más septentrional del Reach.

La batalla del Field of Fire, donde Aegon el Conquistador y sus ejércitos derrotaron a las fuerzas combinadas del Rey Loren Lannister de la Roca y el Rey Mern Gardener del Reach tuvo lugar muy cerca de donde sería construido el actual Camino del Oro… Quién diría que éste lugar vería la historia repetirse.

Durante la unificación de los Siete Reinos, el Field of Fire fue la primera y única vez que Aegon, Rhaenys y Visenya desataron el poder combinado de Balerion el Terror Negro, Meraxes y Vhagar a la vez, más de cuatro mil hombres fueron quemados vivos ese día…

Trescientos seis años después, poco después del inicio del invierno, Daenerys Targaryen seguiría el ejemplo de su antepasado y montando sobre el lomo del más grande de sus dragones, Drogon, convirtió el Goldroad en un infierno ardiente, haciendo llover fuego sobre las tropas Lannister y Tarly, reduciéndolos a poco más que cenizas.

Sí, Jaime tenía muy malos recuerdos asociados con la vía que conectaba Casterly Rock con la ciudad más poblada de Westeros… no es que la vista de la propia King's Landing fuera mejor en su mente.

Y no es para menos!

Presenciar de primera mano la destrucción que una sola de esas bestias era capaz de hacer dejaría marcado de por vida a cualquier hombre cuerdo…

En especial cuando ese mismo dragón fue la razón de su muerte y de la muerte de su querida hermana, el amor de su vida, la madre de sus hijos, quién llevaba en su vientre al último de sus pequeños cachorros, un alma inocente que no tenía nada que ver con los pecados cometidos por sus padres.

Cabe decir que despertarse en los aposentos de la Reina, envuelto en los brazos de Cersei a primera hora de la mañana, luego de haber sido enterrados bajo los escombros de la Fortaleza Roja cuando ésta se derrumbó sobre si misma fue lo más impactante que había ocurrido en su vida… y eso que él fue uno de los hombres que lucharon en Winterfell durante la Batalla por el Amanecer contra el ejército de los muertos.

Si bien el nunca fue muy creyente en la Fe de los Siete, ni en ninguna otra religión de hecho, mucho menos en la magia, con todo lo que presenció durante su estancia en el norte, tuvo que reconsiderar seriamente sus pensamientos sobre lo que consideraba posible y lo que no.

Wights y White Walkers? Claro, no podría negarlo aunque quisiera.

Cambia pieles y Greenseers? Por supuesto, al menos una docena de los salvajes que eran leales al Rey en el Norte podían entrar en la mente de alguna bestia y controlarla.

Regresar de la muerte? No hay problema, dos hombres lo hicieron, uno de ellos seis veces.

Un niño con la habilidad de ver el pasado y tener visiones del futuro, así como ver a través de los árboles de corazón y los cuervos?

Brandon Stark, es todo lo que necesitaba decir.

Así que el viaje en el tiempo no era una idea tan descabellada, verdad?

Ver a Cersei, ver al amor de su vida descansar desnuda en sus brazos, con su piel inmaculada y perfecta, suave al tacto y sin una sola cicatriz, cubierta sólo por una ligera sábana de seda y su largo cabello dorado enmarcando su bello rostro fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que se encontraban en el pasado.

Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar, esto no podría ser algún tipo de vida después de la muerte, no si creía los rumores que escuchó en el norte… Rumores que tanto Tyrion como Brienne confirmaron.

No hay lugar a donde ir luego de partir de éste mundo y ciertamente no fueron traídos de regreso a la vida por una bruja roja, no mientras la Reina de Dragones gobierne Desembarco del Rey…

Además, se había despertado en una habitación que no debería existir, definitivamente no cómo algo más que escombros enterrando miles de vidas bajo su aplastante peso.

También estaba el hecho de que por primera vez en años, podía sentir su mano derecha, la que perdió por defender la virtud de Brienne de los malditos Bolt-

"JAIME!"

El grito desgarrador de su amada lo sacó por la fuerza de sus pensamientos enfocando su absoluta atención en ella.

Ella se arrastró sobre las sábanas hasta enterrar su rostro en su pecho, envolviendo su delicado cuerpo sobre el suyo en un abrazo desesperado.

"No me dejes morir! No quiero morir!" Su hermana sollozó entre lágrimas derritiéndose en su brazos "Por favor Jaime… Quiero que nuestro bebé viva… por favor no lo dejes morir, Jaime por favor!"

Él inmediatamente se percató que no había sido el único en regresar, no, Cersei lo siguió al pasado, pero por supuesto, eso era obvio, no importa ni cómo ni cuándo, ellos siempre han estado juntos y siempre van a estarlo.

"Tranquila, Cersei" Susurró suavemente en su oído derramando todo su amor y cuidado por ella en sus palabras "Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo, todo va a estar bien… no hay nada que temer, nadie va hacernos daño, no lo permitiré… nunca…"

Se quedaron en esa posición por lo que parecieron horas, calmándose en la presencia del otro.

Siempre ha sido así, estar junto a su gemelo tenía un efecto calmante para ambos… o al menos así lo fue para él, no podía estar muy seguro que era igual para ella, ya no.

Durante su intento fallido por escapar de la Fortaleza Roja, Jaime hizo todo lo posible para mantener la compostura por el bien de Cersei, sin importar que la muerte estuviera sobre ellos, sin importar el daño que se hicieron el uno al otro a lo largo de los años, sin importar las infidelidades ni las traiciones, no, su mayor preocupación en ese instante fue Cersei y al ver que no tenían escapatoria, al ver que su fin estaba cerca, se concentró en consolarla en sus últimos momentos en el mundo de los vivos.

Pero ahora, estaban a salvo, él, su hermana y sus tres hermosos hijos, todos estaban a salvo, Joffrey no había sido envenenado por Olenna Tyrell, Myrcella no había muerto en sus brazos asesinada como venganza por la muerte de Oberyn Martell y Tommen, su pequeño bebé, no había decidido tomar su propia vida después de presenciar la destrucción de Septo de Baelor!

Demonios, incluso su padre debía estar con vida también! Probablemente iniciando su día como Lord de Casterly Rock y Guardián de Oeste.

Sí, algo imposible había ocurrido y ahora tenían una segunda oportunidad, una segunda vida que podrían utilizar para al fin ser felices!

Ellos podrían huir de éste sangriento lugar, tomar todo el oro que pudieran cargar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estarían en Pentos junto a sus hijos, viviendo como una familia rica en las ciudades libres, lejos de toda conspiración, lejos de Robert, lejos de Stannis, lejos de los hipócritas cerdos de la corte, lejos del trono y por lo tanto de la mira de Daenerys y sus dragones… Podrían ser una verdadera familia, ellos cinco, no, seis, él juró que su cachorro nacería!

A…

A quién intentaba engañar…

Cersei nunca abandonaría el poder, no después de décadas ansiándolo, no después de todo lo que había sacrificado para llegar a este punto, no cuando ha probado lo que se siente ser una Reina, una verdadera Reina, la primera mujer en sentarse en el-

"Jaime…" Escuchó la suave voz de su otra mitad llamando su atención, Cersei no se había movido de su posición, aún acurrucándose fuertemente en su costado con su rostro oculto en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

Él no respondió verbalmente, sólo plantó un pequeño beso en su cabello haciéndole saber que estaba escuchando.

"Quiero salir de aquí…"

Eh!? había escuchado bien? Su Cersei estaba pidiéndole abandonar King's Landing?

"No soporto éste lugar, Jaime, llévame a la Roca, llévanos a Casterly Rock" Ella casi imploró, ella, la feroz leona del occidente, rogando?! "No paro de escucharlo… los rugidos de esa bestia, las campanas, los sonidos del Red Keep viniéndose abajo, aún siento el olor a carne quemada… yo… yo…"

El hijo mayor de Tywin Lannister tomó el rostro de su gemela entre sus manos, alejándose ligeramente de ella para poder verla directamente a los ojos.

En ellos sólo vio un mar de absoluto terror empañando el hermoso esmeralda al que estaba acostumbrado, ella tenía la misma expresión cuando su mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor, cuando Daenerys decidió terminar lo que el Rey loco había empezado tantos años atrás.

Jaime sólo atinó a asentir dispuesto hacer lo que sea para borrar el miedo de su rostro y reemplazarlo por esa sonrisa que desde pequeño lo traía loco.

"Espérame acá, no tardo" Plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios levantándose para recoger sus ropajes y armadura, si iban a abandonar está ciudad endemoniada bien podría reemplazarla por su armadura Lannister, ya no sería un Guardia Real por más tiempo de todos modos, no se había alejado demasiado de la cama cuando sintió a su hermana tomar su mano.

"Los niños…" No dijo más, no necesitaba decir más.

Le dio un apretón reconfortante a su delicada mano antes de que lo dejara ir.

"Yo me encargo, no te preocupes."

En menos de tres horas ya tenía preparado un carruaje donde viajaría su familia, además de por supuesto treinta jinetes del ejército Lannister que servirían como guardias durante todo el camino hacia Casterly Rock.

El resto del ejército de su familia estacionado en Desembarco del Rey darían inicio a su marcha por el Camino del Oro cuando el sol esté en su punto más alto, con eso tendrán tiempo suficiente para preparar todo para su movilización hacia las tierras del Oeste, su primo Lancel cabalgaría con el grueso del ejército.

Jaime recibió una grata sorpresa cuando ninguno de sus hijos se negó a abandonar la capital, más aún cuando Joffrey declaró que deseaba cabalgar con el resto de los hombres en vez de acompañar a su madre y hermanos en el carruaje, usualmente, su primogénito viajaba cómodamente en el carruaje con su familia.

No tenía idea si la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta, no sabía que repercusiones provocaría los cambios que estaban haciendo con respecto a la línea de tiempo original pero si era honesto consigo mismo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Cersei necesitaba esto, sus hijos necesitaban esto y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Él haría lo que fuera por su hermana y por sus hijos, ellos eran las personas más importantes en su vida, incluso más que su padre, más que Tyrion o Brienne y ciertamente mucho más que cualquier otro hombre, mujer y niño en los Siete Reinos y ésta vez el va a protegerlos, ésta vez no va a fallar!

Puede que hasta ahora no haya sido el mejor padre, diablos, ni siquiera ha sido realmente un padre para ellos, pero estaba dispuesto a corregir ese error, con Robert fuera de la imagen por fin podría ser quien siempre debió ser para Myrcella, Tommen e incluso Joffrey.

Sí, puede que no lo parezca, pero a pesar de la personalidad de su hijo mayor, él aún lo amaba, y su muerte fue uno de sus mayores fracasos.

_Joff lo prometo, ésta vez todo va a ser diferente, está vez voy a protegerlos, lo juro!_

Mientras su caravana entraba al Goldroad iniciando su viaje al oeste, Jaime observó con atención al primero de sus niños, tan sólo diez y seis días del nombre, tan joven y guapo pero a la vez tan retorcido…

Culpa de Cersei realmente, siempre lo malcrió y le dio todo, jamás lo castigó cuando hacía algo malo… tampoco ayudó que creciera viendo a Robert y lo imitara pensando que así es cómo se debe comportar un Rey…

Va a ser difícil, casi imposible, convertirlo en un buen hombre, pero de igual manera Jaime estaba decidido a corregir a su hijo sin importar cuanto se oponga Cersei, no permitiría que fuera asesinado otra vez por culpa de su personalidad, sólo era bueno haciendo enemigos al fin y al cabo.

Algo que encontró curioso cuando puso sus ojos por primera vez en Joffrey al encontrarse en la salida de la fortaleza ésta mañana había sido su vestimenta, por ningún lado se veían sus usuales y ostentosas ropas elegantes habiendo optado por portar una versión ligeramente modificada de la armadura roja, negra y dorada característica del ejército de su casa y eso colgando en su cadera era Hearteater?

Cómo es que Joff tenía con él esa espada? Si recordaba bien, Hearteater no fue forjada sino hasta poco antes de la Batalla del Blackwater… aunque tal vez él no era quien para decir, teniendo en cuenta las hojas que colgaban de su propia cintura.

Dos espadas gemelas cuyas guardias y pomos estaban hechos de oro Lannister, dos espadas que aún no deberían existir.

Regresando su atención a su hijo, él parecía estar más tranquilo y callado que nunca, esa mirada engreída y altanera que siempre estaba presente en su rostro había desaparecido, reemplazada por algo de lo que Jaime no estaba seguro…

melancolía? No, ciertamente no era eso.

Miedo? Terror? Desconcierto?

"Joff, estás bien?" Su voz lo tomó por sorpresa, saltando asustado sobre su montura… entonces era miedo, pero, qué tenía a alguien como Joffrey en tal estado?

"Si no te sientes bien, siempre puedes acompañar a tu madre y tus hermanos en el carruaje" Ofreció, dándole una salida a su hijo, pensando que probablemente haya decidido cabalgar todo el camino hasta la Roca por puro orgullo, rehusándose a viajar con las mujeres y niños por no soportar su incesante parloteo o algo así, al menos eso sería algo que su hijo diría.

Joffrey sólo negó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y continuo ignorando a todos mientras su caballo lo llevaba suavemente por el camino de tierra siguiendo a los demás en la caravana.

Ese gesto sólo alarmó a Jaime aún más. La última vez que él había visto a su hijo, se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre así que era perfectamente normal y entendible que se sintiera un poco sobreprotector con su primogénito.

"Joffrey, te ves pálido y estás distraído, no pareces tú mismo." Acercó su caballo blanco al de su cachorro, quería que Joff lo escuchara pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer una escena "Nadie pensará menos de ti si vas en el carruaje con tu madre en vez de cabalgar con el resto de los soldados, en especial si no te encuentras bien de salud"

Jaime sabía que convencer a Joffrey de hacer algo que remotamente podría dañar su _imagen,_ o lo que él creía que era su imagen, sería una batalla cuesta arriba en especial cuando ya se había decidido, al menos por ahora, su hijo dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a personalidad se refiere.

"Estoy bien" Fue toda su respuesta, su mirada aún perdida. Nada en su comportamiento era normal.

"Estás seguro?" Preguntó más por instinto que nada, ya medio convencido en detener la marcha y obligar a su hijo a viajar con sus hermanos y su madre.

Su próxima acción francamente lo tomó desprevenido, Joff volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió.

No una falsa sonrisa o una de sus muchas sonrisas engreídas o manipuladoras, no una de las que mostraba cuando torturaba a alguien o las que portaba cuando todo salía a su favor, no… fue una sonrisa sincera.

"Sí" Aseguró "Sí, estoy bien"

Jaime no pudo apartar su vista de su hijo, sus ojos no le estaban fallando, verdad?

"De acuerdo, si tú lo dices" Aceptó permitirle mantenerse con él y el resto de su guardia, por el resto del día, al menos "Pero prométeme que me entregarás tu caballo y entrarás en el carruaje si tú salud empeora"

Estaba seguro que Joffrey se molestaría por la sugerencia o simplemente lo ignoraría como todo consejo que cualquiera no llamado Tywin Lannister intentara darle, en cambio él simplemente asintió y respondió con un tembloroso "Lo prometo".

Eso… eso fue inesperado. No supo que decir en absoluto, así que sólo sonrío tentativamente como respuesta y se concentró en la vía por delante de ellos, las millas y millas de campos y colinas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, en poco tiempo un embarazoso silencio cayó sobre ellos, pero…

"Gracias" La voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos desviando su atención del Goldroad hacia la espalda de Joffrey, en los minutos que habían permanecido en silencio el semental marrón de su cachorro había apretado un poco el paso y ahora estaba ligeramente frente al suyo. "Padre".

.

.

.

Qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Ésto es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí, en especial porque es la introducción a nuestro leones favoritos!
> 
> Está bien, creo que debo aclarar algo antes que alguien malentienda mi intención con el capítulo
> 
> Primero que nada debo recordarles que me encanta el personaje de Daenerys Targaryen, ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos (de la misma manera que me encantan Cersei y Ivar El Deshuesado de la serie Vikings)
> 
> Dany no es una Santa, ni una buena gobernante realmente (Miren a Astapor, Mereen y King's Landing como ejemplos), ella comete mucho errores, es despiadada, hipócrita, doble moral y su método preferido de ejecución es quemar a las personas vivas, sin embargo no creo que ella esté loca como el show trata de implicar, ella genuinamente cree que está haciendo lo correcto y eso es lo que hace su personaje tan interesante.
> 
> Habiendo dicho eso, en Westeros ella será recordada como la Reina Loca, Jon, los norteños, los Lannister, los Tarly y muchos otros la recordarán por sus acciones en Desembarco del Rey, sus pensamientos sobre ella no van a ser amables... Aunque en Essos las cosas pueden ser distintas.
> 
> Espero no haber molestado a muchos de mis lectores con éste capítulo... Y si lo hice, no se preocupen, pronto será la introducción de los Targaryen a la historia!
> 
> No olviden dejar sus comentarios, recuerden que de ellos nos alimentamos los escritores jajajaja!
> 
> Hasta la próxima!


End file.
